Prompted VegetaBulma
by This is My Pipebomb
Summary: Just some of the drabbles and one-shots I am working on for LJ community: Blue&Black. They will be in no particular order of the DBZ time-line. They will also be different genres. Humor/Serious/Slice-of-Life. Whatever the prompt invokes my mind to write!
1. The Best Kind of Torture

The prompt was: "Cynic". Word count set at: 300

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Her breathing was heavy, her skin covered in sweat, and her body still feeling tremors from a round of great sex. She felt the bed shift next to her, watching as her partner stood on stocky legs.

"Where are going?" her words coming out in a pant. She didn't know why she asked, she knew _exactly_ where he was going, and now there was no way for her to stop him.

He walked to where his training shorts had been thrown. Not giving her an answer, he walked to her personal bathroom to clean up.

She growled as she watched him. Here she was unable to even lift a finger after his treatment, and he strutted around like nothing at all had happened between them. She heard the shower kick on and tried to calm her beating heart. 'Move, body, _move_!' The only thing she managed to do was turn on her side so she could face the direction of her bathroom door - which was still open - mocking her.

She heard the shower turn off, followed by the muffled sounds of cloth rustling. After a few minutes, Vegeta appeared in the doorway with his training shorts on. He stretched his arms above his head, and popped his neck. Then he bent at the waist and stretched to touch his toes.

Bulma watched his show, knowing he was only putting on this show to mock her. "You really are a cynical bastard, Vegeta," she mumbled as she tried to stretch her own body. She felt the pull of her muscles in her arms and legs and immediately stopped, groaning in slight pain.

He walked back to the bed. "And you just keep coming back for more. Now, I'd like to see you stop me from over using _my_ body."


	2. Lingering Thoughts

This prompt was "Scenery".

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

She was stuck. Stuck in her thoughts and afraid to voice them to the rest of the group. Even after all these years of peace and finally getting a chance to break through the hard outer-shell of Vegeta; she never in a million years thought that he would _want_ to go back to killing. Of course, she had yet again been wrong about the Saiyan prince, so very wrong. She held her head in her hands.

"Bulma, you okay?" came Yamcha's concerned voice.

She looked up and gave him a weak smile. "I just never thought." She did her best to hold back the tears that she could feel building up. "I mean, you've seen how much he's changed over the years, right?"

Instead of Yamcha's reply, she heard Roshi. "Something was wrong with Vegeta. We all know he can be hot-headed and arrogant, but he'd put his past behind him."

"Yeah," Chi-chi chimed in, putting a comforting hand on Bulma's shoulder. "Something must've taken over Vegeta to make him do that."

Bulma once again gave a weak smile. She wouldn't believe in her friends' words so easily - that someone or something had taken over Vegeta's mind or body.

Just then a brilliant light filled the horizon and - as everyone leaned forward to see - the cargo plane began to shake violently. Bulma quickly reached over as Yamcha fought to control the plane from crashing. Luckily the tremors didn't last long, and Yamcha gained control again.

"What was that?" Videl asked as she pulled herself from the floor.

"I'd say it was from a great explosion quite a distance away," Roshi informed.

Not two seconds later Bulma felt her heart flutter. 'It couldn't be. No.' Then her heart stopped for a few beats before beginning to beat normally again. 'Vegeta.' She looked up surprised and shocked at what she was feeling.

"Guys, this isn't good." Yamcha began to struggle with the controls again. "Whatever that was just now damaged the controls!" his voice hinting with panic.

"What!" Chi-chi screeched in his ear.

"Hey, it isn't _my_ fault!" Yamcha defended as he still struggled.

Just then one of the engines gave out, and the passengers were in another panic. They were crashing and there was nothing that could be done. That was until 18 handed her daughter to Videl and opened the hatch.

As soon as the panic passed, Bulma felt her heart drop again. "Vegeta…" She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. Not yet, not until she knew he was worth crying over. As much as she loved him, she could not forgive him for what he'd done today until she knew the truth.

After getting the plane up and running again, the crew set out in search of the Dragonballs. It was the only thing Bulma could think of that would be of help, and it would help keep her mind set on something other than Vegeta.

She sighed as she looked out at the landscape. The earth was so beautiful and she missed her adventures with Goku, but they'd both had to grow up at some point. She almost couldn't believe how long ago that had been. Goku had only been a few years older than Trunks, and she was only sixteen when she'd met up with him and the four-star Dragonball.

'Boy, had things changed since those childhood days,' she thought as she gazed down to see a small town. It seemed that a lot of things she remembered from those days were all but changed or gone now. In the place of meadows and forest lay small towns or even growing cities. 'So many people without a worry.' She shook her head. This was supposed to keep her mind off certain things.

"Bulma, how much further?" Yamcha's voice once again interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmm, shouldn't be too much further." She looked down at her radar. "I'd say a half hour at best."

"Man, this seems a lot easier than I remember!" Yamcha exclaimed. "To think we're already on the third Dragonball."

She once again focused on the earth below them. Yamcha's over-enthusiasm was getting a little old. She knew he was just doing it to try to keep everyone - most importantly her - in good spirits.

"I'm just glad the Dragonballs managed to land in non-populated areas." She glanced over at her ex-boyfriend and gave him the smallest of smiles.


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

The Prompt was "Furtive". Word count: 100

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ characters. Everything belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

He closed the door as quietly as he could. It had been a long time since he'd had to sneak around - especially in his house! He checked for everyone's ki before walking down the hallway. All he had to do was get to the GR without getting noticed.

Things were a lot simpler before _she_ came along. It wasn't that he didn't love her, far from it, but that was the problem. He could ignore anyone else; turn his nose up at another's request.

"DADDY!"

His shoulder's slumped and face dropped. He could never deny his little girl anything.


	4. Difference

The Prompt was "Spark". Word count: 700+

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

"I _HATE_ him!" Bulma screamed to no one. She was the only one around as she threw the tools she would need into a bag. "Every damn day! 'Servant woman, your machine is broken again'," she grumped, doing her best imitation of the monkey prince. "If he's so great, why doesn't _he_ fix the damn thing. I should just throw the bag in there and let him deal with it." She hefted the tool bag over her shoulder and proceeded to the gravity room out back.

"It's about time," his mocking voice hit her ears as she entered the backyard. Looking up she saw him lounging in the doorway of the GR, his arms and legs crossed as his back leaned against the frame.

She shot him a dirty look as she approached. "Sorry, your Highness, but I needed to get the proper tools." She walked up the short ramp, past him, and into the GR. "So what'd you do this time?"

He turned his head as she passed him. "I didn't do a fucking thing. This piece of shit just stopped working." He shifted his position to watch as she laid the tool bag on the ground by the main panel.

"Just stopped working, huh?" she threw over her shoulder, letting him know that she wouldn't believe that line. "Well, I guess I'll run a diagnostic and see what happened." She punched in a sequence of buttons to start the test. It didn't take long for the computer to tell her that a few of the fuses had blown. She turned to look at Vegeta, crossing her arms against her chest. "You're overworking it again," she told him sternly. "It's a wonder you haven't blown this one up yet!"

He scoffed at her. "Maybe if it was built better."

Her arms dropped by her side, and her hands made fists. She wouldn't let him bait her. She was here to fix this stupid thing and get on with her day. So, she turned back around and opened the panel that held the fuses.

"How long will this take?"

She reached into her bag and grabbed a pair of gloves (just to be safe) and the container that held the extra fuses. "Not long, should be just a few minutes. So why don't you go practice outside," she told him, not bothering to hold back the irritation she felt towards him.

She had just reached down to grab the first blown fuse, when a firm grip landed on her shoulder. She didn't have any warning as the grip firmly twisted her around, and she felt as her pinky slid under a few wires. She closed her eyes tightly as the wires popped free at the force of her twisting body. She heard the hiss of the electricity, and soon after she felt a few of the sparks hit her forearm.

She finally opened her eyes to look at Vegeta. "What the hell is your problem?" she screeched. She could feel the burning itch on her arm from where the sparks had landed, but she ignored it.

"You will not tell me what to do," he seethed.

She grit her teeth and once again balled her fists. "Do you realize what you've just done? All because you had to prove that you're the big bad man around here?" She felt his grip tighten on her shoulder and she winced a little.

"You are just a servant; you have no authority over what I do," he told her once again.

She realized a while back that getting angry with him did not help her situation, so she turned to different tactics. She relaxed her body and let her hand rest on his chest. "I wasn't trying to tell you what to do, Vegeta," her voice came out softer than she actually intended. Her fingers pressed into his hardened sweaty skin, feeling a different kind of spark flow through her - even with the gloves still covering her fingers.

She wanted to press her body against his, but his free hand quickly grabbed her wrist and pushed it off his body. He finally looked over her shoulder to see what she'd been bitching about.

"That's right. So now instead of a couple minutes, it may be a few hours. Are you happy now?" She couldn't help the satisfied smirk that crossed her lips.

"Just hurry up and fix it." He finally let go of her shoulder and turned away from her.


	5. Kitty

The prompt was "Ebony". Word count set at: 500 words.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Vegeta looked at the tiny black ball of fur curled contently on Bulma's lap. Her fingers were absentmindedly stroking the short fur while she was looking through a magazine with her other hand. Neither of them had seemed to notice him as he walked through the backdoor and into the kitchen.

After Vegeta had gone into the kitchen she looked down at the small cat. "Well, Kitty, looks like he doesn't need me today." The tiny creature raised it's head and gave her a barely audible mew.

Bulma put her magazine to the side and continued to pet the soft black fur of her father's most treasured pet. The poor little thing was always so lost when he left the house, especially when he and her mother took a vacation. Which was precisely where they were at. They had been gone for only three days, and the cat had no idea what to do without clinging to her father's shoulder.

She sighed and stretched slightly, making sure not to make too much movement. She didn't want to scare Kitty off her lap, she just wanted to get into a more comfortable position. She stared down at the blackness under her fingers. 'Almost the same color as Vegeta's hair…and eyes.' She had been amazed at how truly black those two features were on him. Of course, she should've been used to it since she was friends with Goku, but she'd never really gotten 'up close and personal' with her best friend.

At least not in the same sense as she'd been with Vegeta recently. With her parents out of the house, it only fueled their sordid relationship. "What am I gonna do? I'm completely addicted to that asshole Saiyan," she whispered to the cat still sleeping on her lap.

As she continued her petting, she felt the cat's hackles stiffen under her gentle touch. "What do you need, Vegeta?" She didn't even have to look. After the cat's reaction, she could feel the intense gaze settle upon her. She fixed her stare on the blackness of the cat. Knowing that if she looked into the never-ending blackness of Vegeta's eyes, she would easily cave to whatever demands he was about to give her.

At her words and lack of attention, he stalked over to her. "You're almost out of food, woman." As the gruff words left his mouth, the cat on her lap rose and hissed before darting off her lap.

Her once soft gaze hardened as she finally looked into his bottomless pupils. "You should learn to play nice with Kitty since my father's away," she fumed at him.

"There's only one _kitty_ I like playing with in this house, and it certainly doesn't have short black fur covering it." He leered at her.

"Such a sweet talker you are," she cooed.

"Well, you did say I was an 'asshole Saiyan', if I heard that correctly," he told her before slinging her over his shoulder and heading toward her bedroom.


	6. Worries Erased

Done for LJ prompt "Bliss".

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

It had only taken a little over forty years of his life, but he was finally "happy". He had finally come to terms that Kakarot would always be one step ahead of him. Something that had always plagued his mind, and kept him on edge for so many years. Finally being able to let it go after all these years _almost_ made him feel lighter.

Of course after all he'd went through with Buu was a real eye-opener. He'd actually done something…selfless, and it hadn't even helped the situation. He'd willingly sent himself to Hell, and it was all in vain. Then only to be summoned back to try to defeat Buu yet again, and to run into Kakarot who had somehow regained his life.

He gave a low growl at his thoughts. If Kakarot hadn't been there, though, Earth would've been destroyed. He never would've regained his life, not that it mattered to him. No, his life was worthless and pathetic compared to _theirs_. It was the only reason he had done everything he could to destroy that pink blob.

"There you are, Vegeta," her voice cut through the haze of thoughts.

"Where else would I be?" He looked up at her as she approached the bed.

She gave him a soft smile. "Well, I looked in the GR. That's _usually_ where you're at, remember? Do you need to talk about anything?" she asked as she swept a hand through his coarse hair.

"No." He caught her wrist and pulled her on his lap. "I was just thinking."

She giggled and rubbed her nose against his. "That's never a good thing."

He didn't respond, just ran a hand over her short blue locks, before leaning over to rest his nose against her neck. He subtly took in her scent. It was something he did a lot these days and determined that he would never get his fill of it.

Her arms locked around his neck as she shifted closer to him. She wanted to ask what he was doing and why he was behaving so oddly, but she was afraid of scaring away his new found gentleness toward her.

"Where's the boy?" he breathed against her neck. His hands lowered to cup her bottom, and press her fully against him.

She gave him a soft moan, her lips finding his ear. "Does it really matter?"

He chuckled before giving her neck a quick lick. "I don't feel like being interrupted. I may accidentally kill the boy if he comes barging in or banging on the door again."

"Vegeta," she scolded as she pulled her head back to look at him.

He gave her a sinister smirk. "He's not let us have a moment's peace. It's starting to getting old."

"Well, he only wants to spend time with his father. I figured you'd be happy that he's actually excited about being trained."

"Tch. I normally would be, woman." He turned his head to the side, ignoring her curious eyes. "It's just that I haven't had any time with you. Every time I try, he appears out of no where," he grit out.

Her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Well, he went over to the Son's for the night. Said something about wanting to try a new technique with Goten or something," she said airily.

His hands cupped her face, his thumbs smoothing over her cheeks. His normally hardened expression softened. "Good," was all he said before attacking her lips with his own.

His kiss was hard and bruising but passionate, and Bulma pressed her body as close as she could to his own. One of his hands moved to the back of her head, keeping her lips sealed over his as he lay back. Her eyebrows raised and she moaned at the submissive position he was taking. Of course with his hand holding her head, she got the very big hint that she should not do or say anything to ruin the moment.

She straddled his hips and ground against him. Her hands moving from around his neck, over his shoulders, to finally stop at his upper chest. She pushed lightly, and he finally loosened his hold on her head. She looked down at him, licking her lips.

She was so used to his roughness. He would usually just toss her on the bed and take control. Even if he did let her on top to ride him, his hands would control the movement and speed of her hips. Of course she never complained because he'd always made sure that she was more than satisfied at the end of their sessions.

Now, though, his expression was soft. There weren't any frown marks lining his face and his eyebrows weren't knitted together. "I love you," she spoke softly before dipping back down to kiss him lightly.

He once again cupped her face with both hands and pushed her face back from his. He couldn't say those words, and she knew it. So he kept his intense gaze locked with hers. He watched as she took a breath and held it, probably worried that she'd said the wrong thing.

It wasn't like it was the first time she'd said those words to him. No, he'd heard them quite often in the last seven years. Every time she'd used them, he'd always given her a cold shoulder or just ignore them. In the last few years, though, he'd just accepted them and usually rolled his eyes or scoffed at her.

"Bulma," his voice low and soft. His eyes lit with lust and some new found emotion.

She smiled and fell on him, hugging him. She couldn't contain her happiness at that one word, his acknowledgement of his feelings for her.

She snuggled closer to him, pressing her lips against his sweaty chest. He lightly ran a hand up and down her spine, blissfully unaware of the look she was directing up at him.

Too caught up in his thoughts at how well everything had turned out. How'd they'd gotten over the hump of his outbreak at the tournament. He'd not been surprised that she was angry and even a little frightened when they'd returned home those few weeks ago. After they'd put Trunks to bed, she'd confronted him about it, and he hadn't wanted to tell her anything. Of course, she always had a way to make him give her some kind of answer, and he had been sure that she was using Trunks to avoid him after she'd gotten his dark answer.

So, as he now lay with her in the afterglow of the re-consummating of their relationship, he couldn't be happier with the way things had turned out.

"Vegeta, I was thinking." Her fingers worked a path over his chest, circling his nipples.

He looked down at her, watching as she bit her bottom lip. This could not be good.

"Wouldn't it be nice to give Trunks a little brother or sister." A hesitant look on her face.

The blissful bubble that had surrounded him suddenly popped at her words. His face settled back into it's usual scowl, his muscles hardened, and his hand stopped it's soothing caress on her back. "You want another brat?" he all but shouted.

She pulled back slightly, taking him in. This was the Vegeta she knew and loved, not that she didn't enjoy the free reign he'd just given her, but that wasn't who he was. "Yeah. It would be really nice if we could have a girl," she said in a neutral voice.

"A girl?" He didn't want to burst any dreams but…. "Having a female offspring is very rare for Saiyans."

"Hm, well it's a good thing I'm not Saiyan."

He watched as her eyes got that glow in them, telling him that she was set on her decision. "You won't get upset if it turns out to be another boy," he told her firmly, knowing damn well that she had her heart set on having a girl.

She ran a hand up his neck and rubbed his cheek, while her other hand traveled lower on his stomach. "I won't. I'm just glad we have the opportunity to make another one."


	7. Remote

Done for LJ prompt "Sentiment". Word Count: 200

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

He looked at the item she held in her hand. Where had it come from? For that matter, why did she even have it? It had been close to ten years since he'd landed on Earth. Had it really been that long?

He heard his son running down the stairs, giving him his answer. He sighed heavily and continued to look at the woman he'd "settled down with" and the rectangular remote she was holding onto.

"Where did you find that?" he finally questioned.

"I was cleaning out my desk and found it at the bottom."

He easily took it from her. "Why do you have it?" He was honestly more curious than mad. "It's of no use without a space pod."

"I know. I must've just thrown it in my desk to study it later and forgotten about it."

He tightened his fist and the remote crunched in his hand.

"Hey! I thought you might like to keep that," she said sheepishly.

"Why would you think that? You think I _want _to remember Frieza?"

"But what about Nappa?" For a brief second she _something_ pass over his darkened eyes.

"He was a fool, Bulma," he seethed before storming away.


	8. Flesh

The Prompt for this was "Delicacy".

A/N: I'd like to thank the people who have added this to their faves and watches ^^. The latest of which was Karashi.

**WARNING: This chapter does have a LEMON in it! So if you do not like that sort of thing or are too young, please don't read! I will be posting on MediaMiner(inuy21) as well, just in case something happens XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.  
**

She loved watching him. It wasn't like she was really spying on him. No, she only did it when she thought he wasn't paying attention or no one else was around. At first she had told herself it was just her curious nature, a need to know everything. Now, here she was pretending to look for something to eat so she could be in the same room as him. Her curiousness was slowly forming into an obsession, and his latest interest didn't help the matter.

She watched from the corner of her eye as he stacked another emptied plate to the unwavering pile by his side. It still amazed her that such a hostile man could have such finesse, especially when it came to stacking plates. When Goku was over, he could care less about where the plates ended up after he was finished with them! In fact, she couldn't even count how many plates had been broken due to his carelessness.

"Bulma, dear," her mother's voice carried across the kitchen. "Your father is looking for you, says he needs your help with something."

Bulma looked up from the open fridge. "Alright, tell him I'll be right there. I was just getting a snack." She smiled at her mother before turning her attention back to the contents of the fridge. She wasn't really hungry, but she had to pick something. She grabbed a water and sighed heavily before closing the door and crossing over to the island counter where a bowl of fruit sat. She picked up an apple and went to the sink to wash it off.

"You don't have to pretend for my sake, woman," the man - er, alien - sitting at the kitchen table told her.

She turned around. "Pretend?" she asked curiously as she proceeded to dry the apple.

He picked up a napkin and wiped his hands and mouth before answering, "you've been looking through the fridge for the past 5 minutes. Surely if you were hungry, you would've grabbed something by now instead of just giving up."

She smiled as she took a big bite of the red fruit, chewed, and swallowed. "Humans don't eat like Saiyans, if you haven't noticed yet. I can forgo hunger until I get done helping my father."

He frowned slightly. He'd always thought that she looked too skinny, but now that he was bedding the feisty scientist he knew that wasn't true. Her body was quite toned, probably from carrying all that heavy equipment. He just couldn't resist baiting her, though. "Perhaps you'd look better with a little more meat on those bones."

She swallowed the bite she had been chewing before giving him a lusty smirk. "And you waited a whole week to complain about it? That's not like you, Vegeta."

"Tch. You better go help your father."

Her smirk faded as she grabbed the water with her free hand. Even now that she shared a physical relationship with Vegeta, her curiosity of him was at an all time high.

After helping her father out, she went back to the kitchen to finally grab some lunch. It was a little past 3 in the afternoon, so she figured Vegeta would be holed up in the GR for the rest of the evening like usual. So, she fixed her lunch and headed upstairs to her room.

Not wanting to waste a beautiful day, though, she went to open her balcony doors, and as she stepped outside she could hear loud grunts. Walking over to the edge, she peered down to see Vegeta - in his usual attire of no shirt, spandex shorts, and tennis shoes - throwing punches and kicks into the air. She set her elbow down on the railing, before quickly pulling away from the scorching heat.

She frowned as she rubbed the abused elbow, but still continued to watch his agile movements across the lawn. It was just another part of him that she would never get bored with. Watching the beads of sweat rolling over his hard-worked muscles, his shorts clinging even tighter to his thick thighs.

"Woman, what are you doing up there?" his barking voice breaking her spell.

"What does it look like? I'm watching you dance across my backyard," her voice loud and strong as her earlier smirk returned.

He looked and felt around with his ki to make sure nobody was coming before floating into the air and over to her balcony. "I do _NOT_ dance," his voice full of venom.

She reached out and grabbed his arms, pulling him onto the balcony with her. "Nobody's coming, right?" she asked softly as her hands traveled up his sweat covered arms to his shoulders.

"Of course not." His previous anger melting away at her implied question. "Do you think I'd be that foolish." He smirked as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He had to remember that she was fragile, and couldn't take a lot of his force.

She leaned into him, her hands smoothing their way up his neck and into his hair. She felt his fingers dig into the soft flesh of her ass, trying to hike her up. "We should probably go in, just in case someone walks by." She leaned over to nip at his ear as she locked her legs around his waist.

He grunted in response and moved them inside, making sure to gently close the glass doors. He moved to the bed, first unweaving her hands from his hair, then unlocking her legs so she fell on the plush bed.

She scooted back on the bed, giving him a mischievous grin. "I thought you didn't like my body?" her voice playful as she eyed the predator in front of her.

He growled as he rested his knees on the bed, kicking his shoes off. "I never said that, woman. I just said that it wouldn't hurt to get a little more meat to cover your bones."

"Oh, so you want me to become fat." She knew this game by now. He couldn't just give her a compliment like most men, instead he worked on insults.

He reared back a little at her statement, but quickly placed his hands on the bed, so he could crawl toward her. He nipped at her bare leg, receiving a gasp. He smirked. "That's not what I meant either, and you know it. I don't know why you insist on playing these word games with me." His hand smoothed along her right leg, bending it at the knee, before doing the same with the left leg.

"They're not word games, Vegeta. I just…." the words never left her mouth as his lips crashed over hers, effectively shutting her up. Her hands automatically rewrapped around his neck and dove back into the coarse hair. She could feel his lips pressing harder over hers, as a hand deftly undid her shorts.

She moaned into their kiss as he tugged at her shorts and underwear. She unfurled her fingers from his hair as he finally pulled back. She lifted her hips for him, biting at her bottom lip as she felt the cool breeze on her bared flesh. It didn't last long as she felt his hand grip her tank top, ready to pull.

"Wait." She put a hand over his before sitting up. "Why can't you take my top off like you do my shorts - intact?"

"Because," was all he could tell her. He couldn't tell her that her jean shorts could do damage to her delicate skin. The one thing about her body that truly fascinated him. It was so pure and light, the exact opposite of his scarred and dark skin.

She huffed, but sat up slightly so she could toss the shirt off her body as he just stared at her. "Whatever," she pouted as her feet pushed at his shorts. "Now you're overdressed, or have you changed your mind?"

He quickly tugged his shorts off, throwing them in a random direction. "I haven't changed my mind yet, have I?" He eyed her, his flesh pressing against hers. Her feet were already locked around his thighs as the heels of her feet pressed against his ass.

She smirked. "Not yet, and I've still got plenty more tricks up my sleeves to keep you entertained." She bucked her hips slightly, and pressed harder into his ass, but he still wouldn't budge.

It was his turn to smirk. "If you'd shut your mouth for more than a few seconds, I might be inclined to keep coming back after this bout."

Her face grew serious, and her lips pressed tightly together.

His smirk grew wider and a chuckle rose in his throat. "You enjoy our time together that much, huh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Her heels still pressed deeper into his hardened muscles. So he dipped slightly forward, letting his head graze over her lower lips.

She bucked, trying to catch him, but he pulled back at the last second. Her leg strength was not even an effort to him. "Teasing isn't nice, Vegeta," her voice already a little breathless with anticipation.

He leaned down to nip at her ear. "And what are you going to do about it?" His soft lips brushed across her neck, along her jaw, and finally up to her lips. His hands caught her hips as they bucked again, being careful not to press too firmly into the soft flesh of her hips.

"I may not be able to overthrow you physically, but I'm sure I could think of something to do to the gravity room." His fingers tightened on her hips as his eyes locked with hers. "So stop teasing," she said through clenched teeth as she tried to buck her hips against his hands.

She hadn't even felt him move above her, when he suddenly slammed into her. His hands pressing her hips up to his. Her eyes still locked with his fiery filled ones. "If I see you anywhere near the GR without my consent." He pulled out, and in his moment of fury, forgetting that she was a fragile human, he pushed back in roughly. His hands keeping their firm grip on her hips. "I may not hold back."

She gasped slightly as his thrust became hard and deep. His hold on her hips never loosening, and she could feel his fingers pressing down on her hip bones. "Don't hold back now, Vegeta," she breathed harshly. She knew he'd been holding back, and now she knew why. She didn't care, though. She put trust into all the control he showed so many times during his training.

His heart jumped and pumped faster at her words. 'Don't hold back now.' Had he heard it correctly or was she that far gone that she was spouting nonsense. He looked down, his hands keeping her hips pressed against his as he drove into her. His pace much quicker and harsher than usual - un-human almost - but she wasn't crying or begging for him stop. Instead she was encouraging him on.

His left hand moved from her hip to the back of her thigh, pulling her leg higher on his hip. Her breathing quickened as his thrusts got deeper. She could feel his breath fan across her neck before his teeth pulled at the flesh. "Do you know what you're asking for, woman?" he breathed against the abused flesh of her neck.

"Yes," she all but screamed out as he hit something deep inside her. "Yes," she panted, trying to regain some control, "I know you have superior control, and I trust that you wouldn't hurt me." She gasped and another loud moan escaped her mouth.

"You put so much faith into a murder, a monster, the enemy of your friends," his voice never wavering or breaking for a moan. His right hand reached down, and hiked her other leg higher to meet it's partner.

She shuddered at the almost uncomfortable position he had her in. 'At least she wouldn't have to do her crunches this week,' the thought leaving as soon as she'd formed it. His teeth once again raking across the sensitive skin where her neck and shoulder met. It felt wonderful, that mix of slight pain and pleasure. "I put trust in your control. If you wanted to hurt me, you so easily could," her panting growing heavier by the second.

He moved to the other side of her neck, giving it the same harsh treatment. He felt her body convulse under his, a sign that perhaps her body didn't need such delicate treatment. Her earsplitting cry to the heaven's boosting his own release.

After she regained her breathing, she turned her head to look at him. "So, still got any complaints?"

"You need to work on your stamina. I'll be back tonight to check on your progress." He gave her a roguish look before pulling on his training shorts and shoes, checking for ki's, and heading back outside to his training.


	9. Child's Perspective

Prompt for the Drabble: "Spank". Word count set at: 300

A/N: Trunks is around 5 or 6 in this Drabble

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Trunks was supposed to be in the kitchen helping his grandmother cook, but he was much more interested in what was going on outside.

His parents were at it again! His mother jabbing an accusing finger in the direction of his father as she yelled. His father just stood there with his usual scowl, arms crossed.

It was always the same scene he came across when his mother interrupted their training sessions and forced him to leave. He'd always find a way to sneak a peek. He was just at that age where he wanted to know more about his parents. Sure, he hung around them a lot individually, but he rarely saw them together. That was, unless they were arguing about something or his father was ranting off demands that his mother build something for him.

His father caught her hand that had been jabbing the finger at him, pulling her a bit closer. His mouth opened slightly to bare his teeth. Trunks' heart raced a little at the harsh expression, but his mother seemed unaffected by it. Instead of acting frightened, she smiled, her free hand coming to rest on his cheek. Trunks sighed briefly. One of the many reasons he was almost more afraid of his mother than his father: she easily stood her ground against him.

He continued to watch, his father finally let go of her hand, and she slid slightly away from him. The smile was still on her face as a light blush covered his father's cheeks. She smirked before turning away from him and giving a cock of her hip. As his mother turned her back, though, his father smirked. His hand reached out to smack her bottom.

'Shouldn't his father be getting the spanking?' Trunks thought as he watched the display.


	10. Giftwrapped

Prompt for Drabble: "Red". Word count set at: 100

A/N: Thank you **Onba** for the fave and review. Hope you like this ^^

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at the back of his wife. Why did she have to wear _that _dress? In his opinion it showed way too much of her body. A body that belonged solely to him.

"You can forget about it, Vegeta." She could feel his eyes burning holes in her back as she dug for a scarf to match her outfit, finally finding a yellow one that would match well with red. "If it helps, you can think of it as gift wrapping for tonight, after you win the tournament."

He smirked. "How about a pre-victory present?"


	11. Through Time

Prompt: "Sunset".

A/N: Thanks for fave, **JesseGee**!  
And thanks to **nony mouse** for the review: Hope you enjoy this one as well ^^

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**After the announcement about the Androids: **

She sat in her favorite chair on the patio, watching the storm clouds roll in. It was a beautiful evening, aside from that. The sun was low in the sky, glowing a nice reddish-orange. It made the approaching clouds look much more sinister than they probably were, but she still couldn't help but worry.

"Hey, babe, why don't we go inside?" Yamcha approached from his day of training.

Bulma gave him a bright smile, although her heart wasn't in it. "Just a little longer. It's so pretty out right now."

"You don't wanna get caught up in the storm, do ya?" he asked seriously.

Her smiled faded slightly. "It won't hurt to get a little wet."

He sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. So he pulled a chair next to hers. "I guess not."

Her heart fluttered a little, yet she wasn't at all happy. Her guest had flown off after another one of his temper-tantrums, and now there was a storm heading towards them. Would he be alright? Should she have Yamcha find him and drag him back? She shook her head. He could fend for himself, and sending Yamcha was a bad idea all around. She sighed as she continued to watch the red sphere disappear.

"What's wrong, babe?"

She looked at her boyfriend, giving him half a smile this time. "Nothing, just thinking." She stood up and stretched. "Perhaps we should get inside before the storm hits."

**A year before the Androids arrive:**

She once again pulled her favorite chair to watch the setting sun. She lowered herself into the chair, being careful not to fall. Knowing her luck, though, she wouldn't be able to back up-at least not without someone's help. She finally made contact with the seat and let her legs rest. Her hands rested atop her swollen belly, feeling Trunks moving around.

She sighed happily as she set her eyes on the horizon. The sky was clear of clouds, letting the brilliant blue shine and grow darker as the sun hid itself further from her view. "It's so beautiful here, Trunks," she spoke aloud to her unborn son. "I can't wait to show you the beauty this world has to offer. Hopefully you won't be like your father." She sighed at the thought. There was no way she was living with two Vegeta's!

Apparently even thinking his name was a bad thing. She felt a wave of pain course through her abdomen. Shortly after she felt wetness travel down her legs. "You have got to be kidding me!" She almost cried, but held back the tears. She pushed herself up and headed back inside. "Mom, Dad, I think it's time to go!" she yelled into the house.

Her mother was the first to appear, looking way too excited. "Your father is grabbing the bags, dear. Let's get you to the hospital so I can finally meet my grandson."

Bulma groaned. Where was Vegeta when you actually needed him?

**One year before Buu:**

"See, I told you it was beautiful," Bulma told her seven-year-old son.

"Yeah, Mom, it's wonderful. Can I go back in now?" he asked dully.

Bulma rolled her eyes. He surely didn't get that attitude from her! "Go ahead." She knew there was no point in making him stay, especially if he couldn't appreciate the view. She would much rather sit out here by herself. She enjoyed her piece and quiet, especially since she was a lot busier these days.

Clouds sparsely floated across the deep blue sky. The sun painting them the most wonderful shades of pink, orange, and purple. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, breathing in the warm air. She wished that someone would enjoy this time with her, but that someone was holed up in the GR, as usual. Why did he even need to train? The world was at peace, he could afford to take a few hours off and keep her company.

"Bulma!"

See, his name was a freaking curse! She turned her head slightly, seeing him approach from the corner of eye. "Did you come to relax with me?"

He scoffed. "It's dinner time, and your mother and father are 'out'-as Trunks put it." His hand rested on the back of her chair.

She had, unfortunately, had to replace the one she used so long ago, but this one was a bit more comfortable. So she wasn't going to complain about having to throw the old one out. "Then go make something. I told you I'm relaxing." She turned her attention back to the sky.

He bit back a growl and moved to stand in front of her. She turned her head, looking in another direction. She was so childish sometimes. He squatted down, his hand reaching out to grab her chin. "The boy and I are hungry."

Her eyes held his, looking for the challenge, but there was none. She sighed as she pushed his hand away so she could stand. "Fine. What do you _boys_ want?"

He smirked, even though she was blatantly mad. "Whatever you want is okay by us, _woman_."

Her fists clenched at her sides. Could she not enjoy one sunset?

**Mirai Timeline - After Trunks defeats Cell**

The wind ruffled her short hair as she took a drag from her cigarette. "Well, guys, the world is safe once again, finally." The last word barely left her throat, but it had so quietly. The grass tickled at her wrist as she looked up at the sky. The day was coming to an end, and she'd have to get back home. She left Trunks a note telling him where she would be, but she still knew it would be best to return before nightfall.

After such a long time of worrying and trying to stay alive, though, she needed this. She could finally go out and not have to worry about the androids catching her or having to worry about Trunks flying off to try to defeat them. "They're all gone. Even Cell. Vegeta, your son saved the world! What do you think about that, huh?" She laughed. Oh boy, could she picture his face, even after all these years. That scowl etched so deeply into his beautiful face, a face that their son had come to almost duplicate.

She stood up, cigarette hanging from her lip, and brushed her pants off. She took one last drag as she opened the car door and put the cigarette out in the ashtray. She closed the door back and leaned against it, crossing her arms over her chest. "Apparently you all survived in the new future. Isn't that great? Although, I wonder if you'll be happy, Vegeta." She sighed.

She had been quite surprised to learn from her son that in this new future Vegeta had actually showed some emotion. If only for a little bit and because his son died, but still, it was more than she would've thought capable of _her_ Vegeta doing. She wondered if perhaps something between them in that timeline had gone differently. Had Vegeta cared more than he did in this time?

"I just hope you're proud of your son." The statement went out to both timelines. She looked in the direction of the sun. There was only a small sliver left above the horizon. "I'll come back and visit again, okay. Perhaps next time I'll get to tell you guys that Trunks is getting married!" she said happily. Her face scrunched up, she sounded way too much like her mother just then. "And new Bulma." She opened the car door again, sitting behind the wheel. "Be thankful that you got to keep your Vegeta, even if he still is an asshole. Which is probably the case." She giggled a little at the thought of Vegeta having to crawl back to Capsule Corp.

"Mom," Trunks voice cut through the air.

She looked up to see him floating in the now darkened sky. "I was just on my way home. Sorry if I worried you."

Trunks floated down and into the passenger seat. He blushed faintly. "I was just checking to make sure you didn't fall asleep again."

She laughed, ruffling her son's hair. "I'm glad I have you, Trunks."

He smiled. "Yeah. I'm glad I have you, too, Mom."


	12. Celebrating Life

Prompt for Drabble: "Bait". Word count set at: 400

A/N: Thank you to: **babi-gurl-chels** and **that-girl-over-there **for the adds  
**Bulmania: **Thank you for the review, I'll forgive your laziness ^^ I'm just glad you enjoyed the last posting  
**that-girl-over-there: **Glad you like the "stories" uh "chapters"...whatever they're called XD LOL.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

He and Kakarot had finally defeated the pink menace from destroying the universe and revived Earth. His wife and child had forgiven him for his transgression. Well, Bulma had been the one he had to worry about since Trunks hadn't been in the stadium. Now the "heroes" of Earth had decided to have a get-together and celebrate the continuation of life on this pathetic planet at the Son's home.

Yes, he had been forced into coming with his "family" to this poor excuse of celebrating the humans had. Although, when they had first arrived it wasn't too horrible, since he'd easily talked Kakarot into a sparring match. It continued until the rest of the small group had arrived. Then he'd been forced into "talking".

He groaned silently as they now trudged through the forest. "Wouldn't it be easier to fly?" he asked. It wasn't like there was a reason they _had_ to walk.

"It's tradition, Vegeta," Kakarot told him in that goofy voice of his.

Vegeta just scoffed. He didn't understand why he had to do this. The worst part of it was Bulma had given him _that _look. If her threat wasn't enough, the woman actually pulled Kakarot to the side and told him to make sure he didn't try to sneak off. Vegeta had known the woman was conniving, but that little trick had him thinking she was pure evil.

He growled in annoyance. They were going "fishing". So, it seemed that everyone had some kind of pole that was to help catch the fish, and the one that had married the machine was carrying some sort of box.

Luckily it wasn't too much longer before they got to the lake. "So now what?"

Krillin set the tackle box down, opening it. "Well, you take a pole and bait the hook. After that, you cast out and _hope_ you catch a fish."

As everyone started baiting their hooks, Vegeta noticed something odd. Kakarot wasn't grabbing a pole; he was stripping. "What are you doing, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked, intrigued but disgusted.

"Dad doesn't do well with poles," Gohan stated before his father jumped into the water in only his boxers.

A few minutes later Goku surfaced with a huge fish. "For once Kakarot has the right idea. Why _hope_ to catch a fish with those poles, when you can just jump in?" Humans, he would never understand their thinking.


	13. Prey Upon the Weak

Prompt: "Trapped".

A/N: I'd like to thank **The Bonafied One **and **2 way past cool** for the adds ^^

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

'Damn it, damn it, damn it!' She couldn't let Vegeta catch her, not like this. It was too easy a hiding spot, and she'd only picked it to use for a short time!

Bulma crouched down, hiding her head under her arms as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. When she saw the small bare feet turn the corner, though, she started breathing again.

"Mom, what are you doing?" her six-year-old son asked when he spotted her crouching behind a potted plant.

She sat back against the wall. "Hiding," she simply said.

"What'd you do to the GR?" he asked with a huff.

Bulma blushed lightly. "Nothing. You haven't seen your father around here, have you?" She pushed herself up to stand.

"No, but I did just leave my room." He gave her a devious smirk, reminding Bulma way too much of both her and Vegeta. "Do you want me to call him here for you?"

"No, no, no," she said a little too quickly. "Um, if you do happen to see him tell him you didn't see me, okay?"

"Can do, Mom." Trunks started heading downstairs as his mother went the opposite direction. He was way more interested in getting food in his belly than trying to think of what his mother had done to upset his father, but it wasn't anything new in the Briefs' home. As long as he was being left out of it, and his father didn't start breathing fire down his neck for the incident then it was a good day.

He was almost to the kitchen when he was stopped again.

"BOY!" his father's voice rang through the short hallway between the kitchen and living area. "Have you seen your mother?"

"Hmm." To tell or not to tell. Perhaps if his mother would've given at least some indication about how serious the situation was. Trunks scratched the back of his neck as he thought, feeling his father getting ever closer, until a hand grabbed the front of his shirt and hoisted him up.

Vegeta took a deep breath. "You've seen her. Where was she?" he asked, almost nicely. as he set his son back on the ground.

"Upstairs hallway, crouching behind a plant." There was no use in lying around his father, and as he'd told himself: there was no reason to get caught up in his parents arguing.

"Is that so," Vegeta said thoughtfully, mischief flashing in his eyes. The little vixen was trying to outsmart him. He smirked. It was a good effort, one he would give her credit for, but she kept forgetting that he was a master of espionage. Well, that, and blowing shit up of course.

"So what did Mom do this time?" Trunks asked when his father just stood there, apparently deep in thought about something.

"Mind your business, boy," he growled before finally walking away.

"Ugh! My parents are so weird." Trunks threw his hands up in defeat as he finally entered the kitchen to get some breakfast.

**~S~**

Bulma snuck around the house, starting with the upstairs before heading down. She stopped a few places in-between, hoping to slow Vegeta down. She sighed as she walked down the long corridor leading to her fathers inside garden. She was actually quite surprised that Vegeta hadn't caught her yet, especially after having that run-in with Trunks a few hours ago. She sighed, again, though this time in relief. Apparently her son had been loyal to her in her moment of need, or he and Vegeta had never crossed paths.

She opened the door to the garden and stepped in. She smiled to herself at her brilliant mind. 'I can hide in here for hours and relax. Now I just need to find a cozy spot.' She started walking towards to trees, grin still turning her lips up. As she walked through the first line of trees, she felt her spine tingle. She shook it off. 'Probably just a curious animal,' she told herself. The further she walked into the forest, though, the more paranoid she got.

She stopped in her tracks, looking up into the trees that surrounded her. She knew all the animals in here were mostly friendly, but perhaps her father had added a new one since the last time she'd been in her. Surely her father wouldn't have added in a feral creature, right? She felt her pulse quicken as she scanned the area for any hints of an animal nearby.

She put a hand over her heart, willing it to calm down. She hadn't been this nervous in a long time. 'Calm down, Bulma,' she told herself. 'It's nothing, it's you over-thinking things. There's no way there's some dangerous animal in here that's going to pounce on you.'

As if the creature heard her thoughts, it attacked. Being careful not to knock her down too harshly onto the soft grass. It's lithe body covered hers, fingers running up her arms and binding her wrists together with one hand. She opened her eyes and looked up as it's crouch pressed against hers.

"You cheater!" she scowled. "It's not fair if you wait for me to show up!"

He smirked. "You're too easy a prey, woman."

"I thought I did a good job," she pouted now. "I left my scent in different places, and moved around a lot. What more did you want?" His face came down to nuzzle his nose against her neck and shoulder. "When you said you wanted to train your other senses and not use ki to track me, I thought you'd use scent. Instead you just lie-in-wait!"

He pulled back, looking at his prize. "You were right. I did use scent, but that's your problem. Great minds think alike, don't they? I ran into Trunks not too long after he had come across you. So I asked where you were hiding."

"That little brat!" she hissed. "I told him not to tell!"

Vegeta chuckled as she suddenly began to struggle under his hold. "After he told me, I came to the conclusion that you were using that scent trail. It was a very smart move, more than I would've thought you capable." Her wrists pushed against his hand. "So the only logical place for you to end up was here. A place full of so many different scents, but still in Capsule." Her struggling finally ceased.

"So now what? Are you going to let me go so we can continue this training exercise?"

"I was thinking of enjoying my prey before letting it go again."


	14. Bad Service

Prompt for Drabble: "Change". Word count set at: 200

A/N: This idea stemmed from a Chris Sabat commentary about Vegeta being the type of guy who wouldn't put with bad service at a restaurant XD I also wanted to do another piece of Vegeta after Buu being a bit more civilized and social in the human world ^^

And thanks to **Suseh **for the add and **Roger **for the review on last one ^^ I really appreciate it!LOL

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

"Vegeta, would you just calm down." Bulma laid a reassuring hand on her husband's shoulder. "Going on a rampage is not going to help here."

"Tsk." His arms were folded in front of him as he grit his teeth. "It would teach these lower life-forms a lesson," he ground out.

Bulma suppressed a giggle. "And what would that be?"

"That royalty is always taken care of first." He turned his head to look at his wife.

She smiled. "My prince. Where would I be without you," she stated sarcastically.

He smirked, letting his scowl lessen only slightly. "You'd be in the afterlife, along with all these other undeserving bastards."

She shrugged and sat back against the booth. "I suppose you're right. If only these people knew that it was you screaming at them in their minds." Her genuine smile turned coy.

"Hmph. I asked nicely, and they still didn't listen."

A middle-aged man approached their table. "Um, h-here's your ch-change, s-sir."

Vegeta snatched the black leather bill-holder, pulling out the change and receipt. "We won't be coming here again." He thrust the holder back into the waiter's shaking hands before standing and holding out a hand to help Bulma up.


	15. Anniversary

Prompt: "Flame". Word count set at: 500

**A/N: **The setting for this is a few years after Cell.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Vegeta looked down at the brightly colored bouquet that was thrust towards his chest. The overpowering fragrance hit his nose and it wrinkled in slight disgust. "What the hell are these for, woman?" he finally asked.

"Our anniversary."

"Anniversary?" His eyes narrowed as he finally looked up at his mate.

She figured Vegeta didn't even know what the word meant, even after all these years on Earth, but she didn't care. Plus it was only an excuse to use for the occasion at hand.

"Anniversary of what, exactly?" He finally took the bouquet from her still pushing hands, being careful not to damage the delicate objects.

The cold, calculating look in her Saiyan lover's eyes told her differently than what she had thought. 'Damn!' She should've known better after catching him watching bits of TV and reading, but she'd hoped that he wouldn't _care _to know or remember these bits of the "human culture".

"And why the _fuck_ would _I_ want flowers?" Wasn't it usually the Earth custom to give the woman flowers? Just as his thoughts took hold, her hands rested on his and twisted them. A small card appeared in front of his face. He narrowed his eyes even further before looking down at the now presented card.

_To: Bulma, Love Vegeta._ It read.

He smirked. "So tell me, why am _I_ giving you flowers?" his tone now condescending instead of angry.

"It doesn't matter, okay? Just give me the damn flowers and you can go back to doing….whatever you were doing," she huffed as she reached out for the flowers.

Vegeta easily stepped away from her. "That's the problem with you Earthlings. You think you can just pass everything off. Especially you females, I've been noticing." He side stepped her, as she reached out again. "I'm not giving these to you until you tell me."

She clenched her teeth. All she wanted was the damn flowers! Why had she given Vegeta a reason to be an ass?

"And if it's an anniversary for something, where's my gift?"

She started to sashay her way towards him. "What would you want?" Maybe if she switched tactics, he would let the question go.

"Well." His smirk now turning into a feral grin. He'd known her too long to fall for that trick. "Depends on what we're celebrating."

"Does it really matter?" she purred as she stepped in front of him.

His thumb and forefinger came up to stroke his chin. "Yes." His eyes landing hers, letting her know he wasn't falling for any of her cheap tricks.

She growled as her demeanor broke. "Fine. You wanna know so badly what today is?"

He gave a slight victorious nod.

She felt a slight blush creep onto her cheeks. "It's the first time we had sex."

Vegeta let out a boisterous laugh. "And you bought flowers for _that_?"

"See if you'll be getting anything now!" She grabbed the flowers from his hands and turned to leave.

Vegeta's laughter instantly died. 'We'll see.'


	16. Crazy Insecurities

Prompt: "Second". Word count set at: 300

**A/N: **Setting for this is 3 years after Cell

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Vegeta continued his morning warm-up as he felt Bulma's ki approaching his sanctuary. What the hell did the woman want now?

Bulma punched in the code to open the GR door and stepped in.

"What is it now, woman?" He didn't even break his routine to look at her. "I'm busy."

"Yes, I see that," she grumbled. "That's the problem."

He finally stopped doing his sit-ups and looked at her. "And why is that?" he asked, raising a brow.

"I'm always going to be second to your training." She didn't even try to hold back the pout that covered her face.

Vegeta sighed heavily. It was apparently one of the woman's "insane days". Which meant she was getting close to her monthly. Meaning, that he only had a few short days to get out of the house before she went completely insane-if that long.

"Did you hear me?" Her lip stuck out even further in a pout.

"Yes, I heard you." He stood up. He needed to get rid of her and fast. He was never sure what she capable of doing during her mood swings, and he'd rather not find out. "You should be glad I only have my training," he answered finally. A hand came up to brush through her short blue hair.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what about you? You constantly put me on hold for your duties at Capsule, when Trunks needs, when your parents need you."

Bulma smiled a little, and Vegeta let out a silent breath of relieve. Her arms hooked around his neck. "I guess I do neglect you from time to time, don't I? How about I make it up to you tonight."

He smirked. Perhaps he could wait until morning to take off for his week of "outdoor training".


	17. Brutual Honesty

Prompt: "Courage".

**A/N: **Just in case it isn't clear, this takes place right after Buu XD

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Bulma entered the bedroom she'd been sharing with Vegeta for 5 years now, to find him packing a duffel bag full of clothes. "What are you doing?" She froze in her steps, as he looked up at her with the 'you know exactly what I'm doing' look. "I'm not kicking you out, and I certainly don't want you to leave," she told him, her steps picking back up.

He sighed lightly before looking down at his half-packed bag. He was expecting the answer that he knew he wasn't worthy of. Not after the events that had come to pass. He had done plenty of terrible acts in the past, so why was this different? Why did he feel like complete and utter shit. He didn't even want to look himself in mirror, let alone face his wife. That's why he had been packing as she was putting the boy to bed and telling her parents of the events. Unfortunately, he had lingered just a bit too long when he had first entered the room. A room that now held so many bright and pleasant memories that he hadn't deserved.

He finally looked up from his musing as a soft, gentle hand touched his chin. "You weren't yourself when it happened. You were being controlled by that Babidi guy, right?"

His eyes shifted away from hers, giving her an answer she didn't like. "And if what you're saying isn't true?"

Her hand dropped away from him, and she pulled herself away from him only slightly. "Vegeta," his name came out in a whispered half-question, half-disbelieving tone.

He crossed his arms against his chest and turned his back to her before walking over to the narrow rectangular window. He didn't want to tell her the truth of the situation, but if she asked him, he knew he wouldn't be able to lie about it. He had always been an honest man, and he wouldn't stop now just because it would ultimately uproot his life. What was so new about that, anyway? He'd gone through worse hell than telling somebody the raw and ugly truth before. So why was he dreading the questions he knew she was about to ask him?

"You let him take over your mind?" she finally got the question out after thinking it through. "You purposely killed all those innocent bystanders?" her voice raised a little as the anger burned a little deeper with each realization she came to. The truths that had hidden themselves away when she'd found out he'd died to protect everyone. Then receded even further back when he'd been granted life again. "All so you could have your petty little match with Son-kun?" her voice a pitch below screeching now. Her hands were balled at her waist, not wanting to believe how stupid and selfishly Vegeta had acted, yet again.

He was on her in a flash. So fast, she was still fuming when his thumb and forefinger pressed harshly into her cheekbones as his heavy breath hit her face. For a moment fear passed through her when she finally felt his grip on her. If he had reverted back to his old ways, he may actually harm or kill her. Yet, he surprised her.

"I know that _now_," he growled. His breathing settled to a normal pace, and his fingers relaxed their hold and moved to her chin. His eyes finally caught hers. They were still widened with the fear he had caused to spark within her brain. A feeling he thought impossible to invoke in her after all these years of being together. "It was fucking stupid of me. I know," he whispered the last part. His hand dropping from it's position of touching her, tainting her.

She felt her heart rate calm as his anger dissolved into his usual state of annoyance. "Then why?" her voice came out a little more hushed than she would've liked.

"You're sure you want the answer to that?" his tone serious and warning. He wouldn't back down or be any less offensive for her sake.

She backed away from him to sit on the edge of the bed, next to the bag he had been packing. "I have a right to know why my husband desired to be evil again." She knew she wasn't going to like the answer, but it would always plague her mind if she didn't get the truth from him now.

His thumb raised unconsciously to his mouth and he bit down on it in frustration and distress. This was the moment he had been trying to avoid. This conversation, this question, giving her the answers she was probably putting together in her head at this very moment. This was why he had never wanted to settle down, to mate, with anyone. She was able to read him like an open book without him even having to open his mouth, a fact he didn't like or was comfortable with.

"Don't make me put words in your mouth, Vegeta," she warned, her emotions getting the better of her. The more time he spent chewing on that damn thumb of his, the more her mind realized just how much it suddenly didn't want the truth.

"I lost my edge living here with you and Trunks. I've turned soft over these years of peace and happiness." The last word left a bitter taste on tongue, but he continued on, his furrow deepening. "I thought that if I pushed you, Trunks, and all those other peaceful occurrences out and regained my old self I could truly defeat Kakarot." He let out a small displeased chuckle. "That, along with the power up Babidi gave me. Yet it still was barely enough." He was now pacing the length of the bed, not once looking over at Bulma. "Shit. Stupid fucking Kakarot!" His hand balled into a fist, and he finally glanced over to the woman. "That son-of-a-bitch lied to me! He was fucking holding back on me, taking pity on me yet again!"

Bulma reached out, her hand cautiously touching the straining muscles of Vegeta's arm. "I'm sure it wasn't Son-kun's intention to take pity on you. That's just who he is. You of all people should know that."

Vegeta stopped his ranting at the gentle pressing on his arm. His muscles relaxed slightly, not yet ready to let go of all the pent up anger. He jerked away from her touch, stepping a few more paces away from the bed. "He knew," he said quietly, his eyes darted to hers quickly then back toward the far wall of the room. "I couldn't even fool Kakarot, the retard that he is."

Bulma sat silently. She had asked for the truth, and there it was. It hadn't sounded as awful as she thought it would. In fact, she knew Vegeta had been struggling with a lot of his issues over the years yet there were always the few that would linger on for the rest of his life. Things she knew would probably drive an ordinary human up the wall with fear, regret, and shame. The things he was perfectly okay with because that was the type of person he had been until he ran into Goku. "So, you thought Trunks and I were holding you back?" she asked softly. She wasn't sure if it was the smartest thing to ask at this point as she watched the brooding Saiyan look at her again.

"I've developed feelings," he spit the last word, "for you and the boy. Things a warrior shouldn't feel. Things that get us killed because we are too distracted making sure we're not harming others."

She leaned forward, her hand covering his bicep again. "That's not who you are anymore, though. You don't have to fight to survive…." She was pushed back onto the bed by his strong hand.

He didn't want her reassuring touch or praise. He wanted her to get mad, to kick him out, maybe even try to fight him a little. "And you know I don't care for any of it!" he seethed, watching her sit up.

"Then why did you stay? If you weren't happy you could've left." She could feel her anger now surfacing. "And don't throw the bullshit of you had nowhere else to go," she said angrily as he opened his mouth before watching him close it again. "If you didn't want to be with me, why did you agree to marry me all those years ago? Why did you tell me about Planet Vegeta's customs of such things? You didn't have to, you know?"

Vegeta felt his heart tighten at her words, but glad that she was finally getting pissed and fighting back against him verbally. "I had succumbed to life on Earth. I wanted to stay to train Trunks." A hand rubbed at his forehead as he went to lean on the dresser where his clothes were stored.

"So I was a convenience for you? While you stayed here to train _your_ son that you didn't even want?" His eyes once again caught hers, warning her that she was treading on dangerous territory. "I don't fucking buy it, Vegeta!"

"Well, you are the genius here. You already figured everything else out for yourself with so little prompting from me."

She stood up again and walked over to him. Her hands balling into fists again, and she placed them on his chest. "I know you don't do 'emotions' and 'feelings' but you have them, nonetheless," she stated while pressing her fists into his chest. "I know they scare you sometimes, especially when you first realized what exactly it was you were feeling." She relaxed a little, her hands un-balling and going to her side. "All I ever wanted from you was to stay here with us. To train Trunks and perhaps teach him about his Saiyan background." She sighed. "I want to hear the words from your mouth, if only this once. Besides." She smirked a little. "You've already told me enough harsh reality. I think I deserve a little niceness to go with it."

He crossed his arms again, and her hands settled on his forearms. This time he didn't try to shake her off. His eyes met hers, not wanting her to think he was going to be a coward. "I wanted to marry you," he ground out. "I **enjoyed** my time with both you and Trunks. Although it's still something I'm not comfortable with." He relaxed his body, his arms unfolding and grabbed her arms, wrapping them around his chest. He pushed her head next to his. He couldn't say the next words to her face, but he knew she would understand. "You wanted me to be yours in your Earthling way, so I wanted you to be mine in the Saiyan way."

"Vegeta." She wanted to cry. She could feel the tears building behind her eyes, but held them back as best she could.

He could feel the heat growing on his face. "You love me, so I'll return it the only way I am able to."

She pressed her face into his shoulder, letting the tears finally falling. "Don't leave me again, Vegeta."

"I'm not leaving you," he told her softly. "I think it's best I stay away from you for at least a few days. I'll stay at Capsule, though, okay?"

She nodded against his shoulder. She supposed it was only fair to let him have some solitude after all they'd been through. "I understand. Just come back whenever you're ready."

He finally pulled back to look at her and gave her a slight nod.


	18. It's Just Creepy!

Prompt: "Object". Word count set at: 100

**A/N: **I'd like to thank the few people that added this story to their faves/watches as of late ^^

**Side Note: **I moved "Played" and "Coming to Terms" over to be with the Oneshot "Sparks Never Fade". Just in case anybody that is following this happened to catch that those chapters are now missing.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Vegeta felt a shiver go down his spine as he felt eyes settle on his backside. It was horrible enough that he had to put up with the woman's constant prattle, but to be subjected to this kind of treatment! Yet, he wasn't about to say anything. He knew it would just be a dead end if he opened his mouth.

"Good morning, Mother."

Vegeta let out a mental sigh as the eyes shifted away from him. It was bad enough he had to put up with the constant ogling from Bulma, but from her mother it was just creepy.


	19. Method of Persuasion

Prompt: "Whisper". Word count set at: 500

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

"Vegeta," she breathed out as she backed away. Her heart hammered in her chest as she kept her eyes trained on the predator in front of her.

"You know what I want, woman." His steps were small yet forceful as he advanced toward her. "I just want the Dragonball your little friend stole from me."

"I d-don't know w-what you're talking about." Her breathing was labored, as she continued to advance backwards.

He sneered at her. "You're an awful liar." He clucked his tongue as he eyed her body in the hideous yellow outfit she wore. "It's a shame I'll have to kill you."

She gasped before stopping her steps. "All you want is the Dragonball, right? If I give it to you will you let me live?" She licked her dry lips. Her eyes caught his watching the gesture.

He smirked as his eyes shot up to meet hers. The bright blue orbs widened a bit at the expression on his face. "Give me the Dragonball and you'll find out."

She reached into a pocket of her jacket and pulled out a capsule. "It's in here." She went to hand it to him.

His hand lashed out, grabbing the capsule and the hand that held it. He yanked her body to crash against his, knocking the wind from her lungs. "I'm not a very trusting person."

The whispered breath caressed her ear, sending a thrilling shiver down her spine. His free hand rested on her lower back, and she whispered a prayer that Krillin or Gohan wouldn't return and find her in such a compromising position with a known enemy.

"Show me."

Her knees buckled at the new caressing whisper that breathed across her skin. 'Show him? Show him what?' Her brain had apparently been turned to mush during the short interlude. A chuckle swept across her neck and cooled her heating flesh.

"The device in your hand. You said it held the Dragonball."

She blinked, realizing that he was no longer holding her. She blushed, heavily. "Um, yeah." She chanced a glance at the rogue warrior before activating and tossing the capsule.

Before the capsule could finish popping open, she was jerked forward and collided against his armored chest again. His mouth descended upon hers, giving her a bruising kiss before pulling back. Her hands raised to cup his face, bringing it back down so his lips would ravish hers once again. She moaned into the brutal kiss, her arms slipping around his neck so she could pull her body closer to his.

His teeth bit and nibbled at her lower lip before attacking her tongue. The slightest hint of copper hit his taste buds, and he groaned. His tongue swept back over her lip to get more of the intoxicating taste.

The bedroom door swung open, catching the two engrossed adults off guard. Bulma jumped back. Vegeta straightened and growled.

"What, boy?"

"Um, nothing," Trunks squeaked before slamming the door shut and running for his short-lived life.


	20. A Child's Logic

Prompt: "Misunderstanding".

**A/N: **Thanks for the all the new adds/faves ^^ And for the few reviews I got! I really appreciate them.

**A/N2: **This is a sequel to "Child's Perspective".

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

The gravity was set at a very low 50G's as Vegeta continued his usual warm-up katas. He looked over his right arm, glancing at his young son.

Trunks struggled under the heavy gravity. Sweat was already starting to form on the boy's face as he attempted to lift one foot then the other. "Dad?" he grunted out, the weight of the gravity finally pushing him down on his butt.

Vegeta smirked as he watched the boy wipe an arm across his forehead, then trying to push himself back up. "What? Do you need me to turn the gravity back down to 20?" his voice mocking.

"No," Trunks growled a bit before gathering his strength and pushing up. "It's about something I saw the other day." His young mind couldn't help but be curious how his father had managed to turn the punishment he was supposed to receive back to his mother-and not get into further trouble!

A dark eyebrow raised, and Vegeta paused briefly from his movements as he wondered just what the hell his son had seen. Was this going to be bad or good? Was it something the child's mind thought important, but that he, himself, would find boring and inane? He continued his punches before finally asking, "What is it, brat?"

"You got in trouble with Mom yesterday, and I saw you guys arguing…."

"Boy," Vegeta interjected, not liking where this was going. "You were supposed to be with your grandmother."

Trunks shrugged. "I told her I had to use the bathroom so I could see what was going on," he admitted. If he was with his mother, he wouldn't be so honest about his sneaky behavior. His father, however, always seemed to let such actions slide. Trunks looked over at his father, seeing the stern face not giving much away-as usual. "So," he started, standing a little straighter as his body was getting more used to the gravity. "I was just wondering." He gulped, not liking that his father had stopped his katas and was now giving him undivided attention. "Um."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Out with it, boy!" he barked.

"I was just wondering why if you were the one in trouble; why did Mom get a spanking and not you?" he finally blurted out. He watched as his father's face contorted from sternness, to confusion, and finally to embarrassment.

At first, Vegeta had no idea what Trunks had been talking about. Bulma getting the spanking during their argument? Then, it hit him. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks, and a hand came up to cover the evidence of his embarrassment at being caught. His playful side was reserved only for the woman, and only she had been privileged to it in the last year.

"Dad?"

His son's worried voice brought him back to reality. He was about to start explaining, but was cut off before he could even open his mouth.

"So how did you do it?" Trunks asked excitedly. His father wasn't yelling, so he could only take it that the older man was planning on giving him some sort of answer.

His hand lowered from his face, swinging back down to his side, before he started toward the boy with a slightly confused look. What the hell was running through this kid's head? "What are you talking about now, boy?"

Trunks watched as his father approached him. A small was lighting up his small face. "Well, not only did you manage turn your punishment around on Mom; Mom didn't even get angry about it!"

Oh, for fuck's sake! The boy's brain was just too much like his mother's-always over-analyzing ever little thing she took in. He came to a stop in front Trunks as his mind thought of something to tell the child. He could tell the boy the truth, but Vegeta wasn't sure how well Trunks would understand the concept. Sure the boy had seen he and Bulma being "intimate" on a few occasions, but nothing that the boy didn't find "disgusting" and had immediately walked away from. He could try to come up with an explanation as to how he had done exactly what the child _thought_ he had done. Vegeta shook his head. "Why don't you go ask your mom why she didn't get mad at me?" He finally opted for an answer that wouldn't get him into too much trouble with the woman, and hopefully satisfy his son's curiosity. After all, it had been the feisty female that had enticed him to do the deed in the first place.

"But, Dad," Trunks started to whine, but at the glare he received his mouth instantly shut.

"Now, back to training. If you can handle it." Vegeta smirked, until Trunks jumped-only a few inches off the ground. His son mirroring the mocking face he had received just seconds ago.

**~S~**

Bulma sat outside, taking a much needed smoke break after her morning meetings and eating lunch. She would normally eat lunch inside on such a humid day, but she'd promised Vegeta she'd try to stay out of the house when smoking due to his and Trunks sensitive noses. She took a long drag from the cigarette in her hand, exhaling the smoke and letting out her stress along with it.

The back door flew open, and her son stepped outside with a wide grin. Bulma put the cigarette down in the ashtray that was sitting on the patio table next to her. "I take it training with your father went well today," she commented as she took in the huge grin that was covering his entire face.

"Yeah!" The boy went to sit in the chair next to his mother.

"Well, you gonna tell me what happened or keep me in suspense?" she asked with a grin of her own.

"Dad cranked the gravity all the way up to 50!" His mother gave him a surprised look. "And it only took me about twenty minutes to get used to it!"

Bulma reached over and ruffled his still damp hair. "Well, you are your father's son." She laughed lightly as Trunks continued to grin. She took a bite of her sandwich and swallowed before asking, "So, where is your father?"

"Getting lunch," Trunks stated with a slight roll of his eyes.

She shot a glare towards her son. The boy sure did have his father's smart mouth. "Is he joining us or are you just sitting out here to be with me?"

Trunks shot up at her words. That's what he was supposed to be doing! "I wanted to ask you something!"

"What's that?" She eyed him suspiciously because of his excited tone.

Trunks sat back down, his grin disappearing as a serious expression crossed his face. Now that he was face-to-face with his mother, this didn't seem like a such good idea. "Um," he started, but instantly stopped again.

"Trunks, what did you do?" she asked curiously, but her voice still held a slight tone of sternness. If he was having this much trouble asking after being so excited in the first place, something was definitely up.

His eyes shifted to the door before going back to his mother. "Well, I kinda saw you and Dad arguing yesterday." He swallowed as his mother's eyes narrowed. "And, um, Dad spanked you instead of the other way around. And I was wondering how come Dad didn't get into further trouble."

Bulma rested an elbow on the table before resting her forehead against her upturned palm. She watched from the corner of her eye as her son's eyes kept flicking back towards the door then down at his hands. She smiled lightly as she raised her head back up. Judging by her son's nervous behavior toward the door, she was going to deduce that he'd already asked Vegeta. So, if he was asking it could be only one of two reasons: a) Vegeta was wanting to know what her answer was or b) Vegeta didn't give him an answer and had sent the boy to her. She wasn't quite sure which answer to pick today, since she hadn't seen Vegeta and what mood was dominating him today.

"It's just that every time I talk back when I'm in trouble, my punishment gets doubled," Trunks said, still a little nervous about what his mother's reaction was going to be.

Bulma couldn't help the laugh that spilled out of her mouth. She muffled the noise with the back of her hand. "Oh, don't worry, Trunks," Bulma finally said with a smile. "Your father got double his punishment."

It was Trunks' turn to narrow his eyes suspiciously. "Mom…."

"Go eat lunch before you starve." She shooed him off with the wave of her hand as she went back to her sandwich and cigarette.

Trunks entered the kitchen, a pout on his face as he went to sit at the table. His father had laid him a couple plates of food a few seats away from his own.

"So what'd she say?" Vegeta stopped eating, almost curious as to what answer Bulma had given the child.

Trunks picked up his fork, moving bits of food around on the plate in front of him. His eyes stayed downcast, seemingly inspecting the food. "She said you did get double your punishment."

Vegeta was glad he had stopped shoveling food in his mouth. His mouth opened and closed, a small blush tingeing his cheeks light pink. He raised a hand to cover the bottom half of his face as he tried to hold back laughter. Luckily he had recollected his composure before the boy looked over at him.

Trunks finally looked up from his plate, his father already back to eating as if nothing had been said. "I don't believe her."

Vegeta smirked. "As well you shouldn't. Sometimes it's just easier to let her think she got her way."

Trunks' mood brightened. "Wow, Dad. I knew you were smart!"

**~S~**

Vegeta turned the covers down on his side of the bed. However, his eyes were trained on the slender female across the bed and the silk top she held in her hand. She slipped the flimsy material over her head before turning around and facing him.

Bulma grinned.

"So what's this I hear about me getting double my punishment last night? If that's what your punishment is for me I'll be sure to be _bad_ more often." The grin plastered on his face was anything but innocent.

Bulma pulled her side of the covers back and slipped into bed. "Oh, so you did ask him to get my answer for you, then."

Vegeta scoffed. "No. The boy was merely curious, and since it was your fault…."

"My fault?" she asked with a laugh. "I didn't ask you to smack my ass. You did it of your own free will."

He slipped into bed next to her. A hand coming to rest on a silk covered breast. "You _provoked_ me."

"Oh yes, sorry, Your Majesty. Because nothing is ever _your_ fault. It's always me being too sexy to resist, or my machines not being built properly." Her eyes caught his and the glint of playfulness in them. Her body slowly responding to his lightly stroking finger.

"Well, your machines are pretty shitty." Before he could blink, his hand was laying on the bed sheets and his eyes were looking at her back.

"Hm, I'm suddenly not in the mood." Her hand reached out and up to turn off the lamp on her nightstand.

Vegeta sighed, his hand fisting the sheets for a second before he flopped back on the bed, his head hitting the fluffy pillow. First rule of Bulma Briefs: Don't make fun of her work!


	21. Home

Prompt: "Past, Present, Future". Had to be under 600 words.

**A/N: **This was done for DeviantArt group **DBZ-Fanfics**.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

"Just drop it, Bulma," he growled but made no move to remove her body from snuggling against his.

She pouted slightly, her head resting on his chest. They were laying on top of the domed roof of Capsule Corp, looking up at the sky. "Why won't you tell me about what Vegeta-sei was like?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Because I was five-years-old when it was destroyed," he bit out. If he'd known as a child that he would be tied to a nosy genius, would it have made him remember a little more about his birthplace? Probably not because he still would've gone under the care of Frieza. He still would've had to fight to survive and remember things far more important than trivial facts about his now dead planet. "If that wasn't bad enough, I was rarely there thanks to Frieza." He felt her body tense a little at the name of his tormentor.

"Oh."

The word came out in a puff of breath against the tank top he wore. It seemed as though whenever he brought up Frieza, she would instantly stop questioning him. In a way he enjoyed it because it had given him many freebies to getting out of a conversation about his past, but he knew she always wanted to ask him more about it.

He let out a soft sigh this time. His fingers ran along her spine as he looked up at the darkened sky. "The little things I do remember about Vegeta-sei. The red sky. The capital city. My father," he finally started back up, surprising the blue haired female that was attached to his side. "It doesn't matter because Earth has become my home. Has been ever since those damn androids."

"What if…."

"Shut up, woman," he growled again, pressing her body closer to his. "Don't you know when to keep your damn mouth shut?"

They both knew it was a rhetorical question. Bulma laughed, though, not being able to hold it back. She was glad that Vegeta was finally opening up a little at a time to her, and she often wondered just how much more information she would be able to get out of him as more time passed.


	22. Past Endeavors

Prompt: "Journeys". Had to be under 600 words: 599

**A/N: **This was once again done for DeviantArt group **DBZ-Fanfics**.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Trunks didn't even bother to hide his yawn as he listened to his mother go on and on about some adventurous journey she had taken with Goku and friends. It wasn't that it was a boring story, it was just that he had heard better tales spun before.

"Trunks!" She couldn't believe her son wasn't squealing with excitement over the stories of her youth. All the adventures she had been on, all the danger she had gotten into! "These are real stories."

"I know, Mom. It's just, well, Dad tells his stories so much better. I mean, he traveled around outer space! No offense." The seven-year-old held up his hands, hoping his mother wouldn't take offense to his reasoning. When he finally looked up at her face, though, he gulped.

Her heart had stopped. Vegeta was telling their child about his past? What information was the Saiyan relaying to his son? Bulma closed her mouth, gathering her thoughts quickly. "And just what exactly has he been telling you?"

"Oh." The boy visibly relaxed. "He's just told me about all the planets he got to visit, and all the different races he got to meet before they became extinct."

She could feel her heart jump into her throat. Extinct? Well, at least she knew Vegeta wasn't telling the child about all the blood he had shed over the years before they met.

"Mom?" He knew something was missing from his father's stories, and the way his mother had just reacted was even further proof of the unaccounted for pieces. He waited until his mother stopped chopping up vegetables and turned towards him. "Why did all those alien races and planets disappear?"

She forced a small smile onto her lips as she ruffled his lavender locks. "I don't know, Trunks. Your father doesn't share those secrets with me either." She saw the disappointment pass over his features as his eyes looked down at the floor. "Why don't you go wash up and find your father. Dinner will be ready in a bit, okay?"

Trunks looked up, finally returning her smile. "Alright."

Bulma continued to chop up the last of the vegetables before arranging them into the salad she was making while listening to her son's heavy footsteps as he raced through the house. As the last of his stomping came from the staircase, another set of softer steps came to her attention.

"Did you honestly think that I would tell Trunks something like that?"

The dissatisfaction in his voice sent a small shiver through her body. "You're free to tell him whatever you want about your past," she answered nonchalantly.

He snorted as he came to lean against the counter next to her. "Even without all the bloodshed and violence my 'journeys' still kick yours to the dirt." An arrogant smirk was slowly settling upon his lips.

Bulma picked up the bowl, glancing at Vegeta. "I suppose it can't be helped that he worships you."

Vegeta reached out to gently grab a wrist, stopping her from moving forward. "The boy was curious about my past since someone can't shut about their own."

Her eyes stayed focused on the greenery before looking back over at him. "Thank you." She leaned over to press her lips against his. Seeing the wide-eyed expression on her husband's face, she truly smiled. "For indulging in his curiosity, and censoring things for him."

"Tch. I may have been a cold-blooded murderer, but you know I'm not stupid."

"I know," she said softly as she pulled away from him at the sound of faint stomping coming towards them.


	23. Not that Easy

Prompt: **Scissor.**

**A/N: **So, first time writing Chi-chi! Hope she came out correctly!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the character. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Bulma stood outside the GR door, waiting for it's regular occupant to show up. She had gotten up extra early today to beat him down here, and take care of a few minor problems that needed fixing. A smile was set on her face as she now patiently waited, her elbow resting on a pair of custom made wire cutters. If only he'd learn to keep his mouth shut about certain things, then she wouldn't have to teach him such harsh lessons of what she was truly capable of.

_Chi-chi and Gohan had come over yesterday for a visit. It wasn't just for a 'Hey, how're doing?' visit, though. No, Chi-chi had recently found that she was expecting another child, another mouth to feed. A child that would never get to know his or her father. _

_After the initial announcement, Gohan had stated that he wanted to get some practice in for when his new sibling arrived. Bulma had smiled and ruffled the boys hair, telling him it was okay if he wanted to play with Trunks. After all, the one-year-old was Vegeta's son! The child wasn't fazed by much, expect for his father's "scary" face. _

_When Gohan left the two women, Bulma offered any help she could to Goku's family in need. Which, of course, Chi-chi immediately shot down. Bulma wasn't too surprised by the woman's answer, but still reminded her that the offer remained open. Besides, it would be nice for Trunks to have a playmate that he wouldn't unintentionally harm due to his unnatural strength. _

_An hour later found the women venturing into the kitchen, and into the path of Vegeta. He had sensed the harpy and her brat arrive, and had been doing a fairly decent job of staying in the gravity room. Unfortunately he needed to eat, and it was about dinner time. So he had ventured out, making sure they were away from the kitchen. He had the kitchen all of five minutes to himself before Bulma walked in with Kakarot's woman in tow. _

_He didn't pay them much attention at first, since he was busy raiding the refrigerator for food, but as he sat down at the table-a few seats away from the dark-haired woman-he caught a whiff of something. It reminded him of Bulma for some strange reason. Was she wearing a type of perfume that Bulma used to wear? Since he knew it was a smell he hadn't picked up on in quite a while. _

"_Vegeta." Bulma was standing right beside him, hand lifting the plate he had been about to devour. "At least heat your food up before eating."_

"_I haven't eaten all day, woman. It's not going to make much of a difference to me if it's warm or cold," he stated simply as he watched her take the plate. With the food clear of his scent path, the familiar smell wafted around his nostrils like an insistence nagging. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he thought. _

_Chi-chi ran a hand unconsciously over her stomach as she sat there, doing her best to ignore the penetrating gaze. Her attention focused instead on the woman across the kitchen. "Why is he still here?"_

_Before Bulma had a chance to even turn around or formulate an answer, Vegeta spoke up, "Why are you asking Bulma when I'm sitting right here?" _

_Her head turned slightly so she could look at Vegeta. "Because this is her house. She has the right to kick you out now that the world doesn't need saving."_

"_Tch. She invited me to stay. Why are you here?" He kept his temper in check as this woman seemed to be at least showing him the same courtesy. Although, at his question he could feel her ki spike, showing him that she was more than just a barking dog-even if she was still no match for him. It would definitely explain why Kakarot had attached himself to this dreadful woman. _

"_Because I'm a friend and don't need an invitation to stop by."_

"_Oh. So why have you never stopped by before now? Kakarot been keeping you busy, and now that he's dead you can get away from the house?"_

_The next moment happened in slow motion as Vegeta watched the dark-haired woman pull a sword from under her heavy clothing and pointed said sword toward him. It took him a few seconds to realize the housewife had actually pulled a weapon on him. After taking in the situation Vegeta was on his feet ready to defend or attack, whichever action he needed to take would come from watching her. Fortunately no further action would need to be taken as Bulma stepped between the two. _

_Bulma put her back towards Chi-chi and her sword as she locked eyes with Vegeta. After seeing his body relax a fraction, she turned her head to look over her shoulder. "Put the sword away, Chi-chi."_

"_I will not! This….this murderer has repeatedly tried to destroy my family! And it's his fault that my poor baby had to step up to destroy that freak of nature Cell!" _

_Bulma took another glance at Vegeta before finally turning her back to him so she could fully face the distraught woman. "Think of the baby. I know Saiyan babies are stronger than humans, but all the stress still can't be good." She heard a snort come from behind her. _

"_Another spawn of Kakarot running around? That's just fucking great. To think, for a moment I thought the idiot was actually coming up with a battle plan. Instead it seems that he did only take time to relax." _

_Chi-chi let out a screech of frustration, as her sword expertly missed Bulma's body to fly towards Vegeta-which it also narrowly missed. "You're one to talk! You could've easily taken down Cell from what I've been told, and yet you let him get his hands on the last android! Some master of battle strategy you are!" _

_Bulma whipped back around at the low growl. "Vegeta!" A strong hand lashed out and grabbed her shirt, pulling the blue-haired woman to his body. "What are…."_

"_Get her the fuck out of here now." _

_His voice was barely recognizable through the deep growl, but it was a tone Bulma was all too familiar with. She rested a hand on his cheek, hoping physical touch would calm the beast that was stirring inside. When his grip loosened and she stepped away from him, she finally spoke, "She's not leaving." She grabbed his hand as it raised again. "So you either play nice or you can leave." _

_Vegeta looked over Bulma's shoulder to see the female fighter silently crying. "Tch," he practically spit. "I'll take my food to the gravity room."_

It had taken a good while to get Chi-chi to calm down after Vegeta had left, and it hadn't been easy for Bulma. She'd had to listen to all the horrible things Chi-chi had to say about Vegeta. Fortunately, after the woman had gotten all her frustrations out she calmed considerably and they (Chi-chi, Gohan, Trunks, and Bulma) had all sat down for a nice dinner before the Son family left.

After putting Trunks down, Bulma had wandered past the GR to find that Vegeta was still occupying the room. She was honestly still pissed about the things he had said to Chi-chi, albeit she wasn't really surprised. That wasn't the point, though! The point was that Vegeta needed to learn a few manners if he was going to stick around on Earth, live at Capsule, and have run-ins with people he didn't like.

So, she'd went to her mother to ask her to watch Trunks the next day so that her and Vegeta could go out. Oh, did her mother jump at that idea! Her babbling started on what a wonderful thing it was to be young and in love. Bulma just nodded her head before excusing herself so that she could get her beauty rest, but instead headed down to the lab so she could construct wire cutters large enough to sever the power source of the gravity room.

Now here she was at 6a.m. leaning against her monster wire cutters while she waited for her prey to round the corner. She didn't have to wait too much longer, as not a minute later the Saiyan Prince came around the corner. His steps slowed as he saw her and the tool that was by her side.

"What are you doing here?" He came to stand in front of her, his eyes glancing from her to the larger pair of cutters. "I haven't requested an upgrade," he said suspiciously.

Bulma gave him smile. "Nope, no upgrades. Just a possible downgrade." His eyes narrowed further as she continued to smile and hold her ground against his building anger. "If you wish to keep the gravity up and running, I suggest you take a trip with me to the Son's home today."

"What for?" Her ever brightening smile sent a small shiver down his back, as the brightness of the smile matched her mother's.

"You're going to apologize to Chi-chi for the horrible things you said to her and for making her cry."

"She was the one that started shit with me!" It wasn't his fault. He was content to sit there and keep his mouth shut, eat his food, and leave. Then the stupid woman had gone and started questioning him and blaming him for everything that had apparently gone wrong in her life. "Besides, what are you going to do to make me go?"

Bulma patted her newly created cutters as her other hand raised to show her pointer and middle finger extended as the other digits were curled down. The two fingers closed together and reopened, repeating the action a couple times. "I cut through the power source, and I'm awful busy with my Capsule Corp work. So, I'm not sure when I'd be able to fix your precious little toy." She saw his mouth open to retort, but quickly answered, "And don't think about bugging Dad. He's just as busy as I am." She watched the display of defeat roll over his features as he thought about it.

"Fine," he growled. "But if she starts in again, I won't be held accountable for my actions."

"How about if I make an offer." Her bright smile turned into a coy look. "You keep your temper in check, and perhaps I could find some time to install a few new upgrades for you."

"Or." His hand reached out, grabbing her wrist so he could pull her to him as his other hand pointed toward _her_ new toy.

"Vegeta, no!" It was too late, a ki beam ripped through the device, creating a 3 inch hole of fried components and wires that she'd stayed up all night working on.

A smirk formed across his lips as he released her. "Looks like I'll be getting a few hours of training in." He opened the door to the gravity room and strolled in, shutting the door just as she let out a blood-curdling scream.


	24. A Special Treat

**A/N: **This was done for DA group: **DBZ-HalloweenContest. **The theme was Sexy and Sweet...so, naturally Bulma and Vegeta fit both those!Haha. Hope you enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Vegeta growled as he looked himself over in the full length mirror as his ears picked up the giggling of his mother-in-law not too far behind him. How had he gotten roped into this again? And by his own conscience! Had he changed that much over the last few years as he watched his son grow up and became more accustomed to living on Earth. It was bad enough that he had broken down and married the blue-haired woman! Now he was finding out that marriage on this planet made women think they had more control over their spouses.

"I knew you would look sexy in this outfit," the blond tittered as she checked out her son-in-law from the back. "Bulma will be in for such a surprise!"

He popped the collar of the white tunic-styled shirt up so it covered his neck. And what was with these damn Earthlings and their lack of dressing, especially for these so-called costumes! It wasn't that he was opposed to showing off his physique; he just didn't feel it was appropriate to do it in front of all of Bulma's workers and clients. However, this event would be an excellent occasion to show that Bulma Briefs was a claimed woman. The blonde moved to stand directly behind him, her hands smoothing the collar back down as Vegeta rolled up the sleeves of the shirt-so the fabric was now resting just above his elbows.

"You look much more regal this way."

Vegeta made a noise low in his throat, signifying his annoyance and discomfort of the woman being so close to him.

"You want to look like the prince coming to rescue the princess, don't you?" The blonde giggled again as she backed away from the man. Her hands clasped together in front of her chest. "Oh, I wish I would've brought the camera with me!"

His ears ignored the chatter of the ditzy woman as his eyes scanned down the length of his body. The loose fitting shirt was tucked into a pair of charcoal grey breeches (which were tight, but not uncomfortable). A pair of black riding boots started at his knees and ended with a one and a half inch heel-which he also didn't mind, since he knew Bulma would be wearing heels with her costume.

"Goodness, if only I would've picked up a sword to go with the outfit."

The pout in her voice was evident, but was yet again ignored as he lifted one foot, then the other, to make sure the heeled boots wouldn't affect his walking too much. His eyes traveled back up, a hand raising to tug at the split on the shirt that ran midway down his pectorals. At least his hair was left in it's natural state! He had been a little afraid at first that the woman would try to smooth the spiky, gravity-defying strands down.

He finally turned away from the mirror to look directly at the loquacious blonde woman. "Thank you for your help." He bowed, bending slightly at the waist but kept his eyes on her face.

Her hands raised to either side of her face, her eyes closing even further into a squint. "Oh my, it was my pleasure!"

Words continued to flow from her mouth as he straightened and marched out of the room.

**~S~**

Bulma was doing her best to divide her time between all her guests-she wasn't sure how her father managed to do it! She gathered the heavy material of the skirt into her hands as she began to mingle again. Ugh, why had she decided to dress in such a costume this year? It certainly wasn't on the hopes that a certain prince would come and rescue her from this nightmare. He hadn't appeared the last four years, so why would this year be any different? Just because they were now married? She rolled her eyes at the argument she hadn't gotten into over that one.

Vegeta had immediately snapped that the marriage gave her no extra hold over him. That since he had decided to stay on this "mudball" he only felt it was the proper thing to do-since they lived together, had a child together, and were sharing a bed nightly. Then he had stormed away from her, and had proceeded to avoid her the rest of the week.

Now here she was, trudging through a sea of people that were all trying to kiss her ass. The heavy material of her gown weighed her down. 'This is probably how Vegeta feels when he trains in all that gravity!' The party had only been going on for an hour, but she could already feel the fine sheen of sweat covering her skin. All her loosely curled hair piled onto her head wasn't helping her feel any cooler, either. 'Stupid need to be authentic!'

Vegeta blinked as he stepped into the ballroom of Capsule Corp. The large room was almost completely packed with humans, all vying for one woman's attention. The question was, where was she? He knew it would probably be easy to track her down using ki, but with all these other weak humans around, it might be more difficult than he thought. Besides, sometimes it was a lot more fun to track her down using other senses (if even the basics of eyesight). Yet again, there was another problem. The lighting in the room was dim and orange. There was also fog rolling around the floor and being kicked up by the moving occupants.

He fiddled with his sleeves, which had rolled down slightly below his elbows, as he maneuvered into the crowd. He kept his back straight, shoulders stiff, and head held high as he started the search for his wife. After accidentally knocking over a few people and getting hit on several times, he decided that trying to find Bulma by her ki signature was a better way to go. Especially since his vision was being hindered by the orange filter on the lights.

He continued to move as he reached out for the familiar ki. His eyes roved past half-dressed women and flirting old men. A few seconds later she was in his sights. As he headed in her direction-which was in the far corner of the room-he made sure to keep himself somewhat hidden. He didn't want her seeing him and ruining the surprise.

When his eyes finally landed upon her, he was quite surprised by what he saw. She was the most conservatively dressed woman here! The dress she wore covered her almost completely. The outer layer was emerald green, while the inside trimming-an opening stretching from her chest to waist, and another split starting below her crotch and down to her feet-was a shimmering gold. Her sleeves came down to her elbows, while white lace hung from the ends of the sleeves and rested half-way down her forearm. The only thing that made him growl a bit was the corset top that pushed the roundness of her breasts up and out. He barely noticed the blue mass on top of her head as he strode over to her, ignoring the five men that surrounded her. Men that were giving her their undivided attention until they saw him approaching.

Bulma gasped as she turned to see what had her top advisors distracted. "Vegeta." His name came out in a breath as she quickly gave him a once over. When had he acquired clothing like that? How had he known what to dress in to match her? The thoughts disappeared as a strong hand wrapped around her slender wrist.

He yanked her closer, as his other hand came up to tangle thick fingers in her soft hair. He easily tilted the off-guarded muscles of her neck to bend slightly (since her heels were taller than his, although only by half an inch). His lips brushed across hers before devouring the luscious pink skin. He felt the coarse brush of lace against his neck as her free hand moved to wrap around his neck and into his hair. He mentally smirked as his fingers wrapped around the pin that was holding up her hair and pulled it out, letting the curly silk tresses fall to the middle of her back.

She pulled away from him, her breathing heavy and making her breasts strain even more against the corset. "What are you doing here?"

His fingers moved the strands of hair over her shoulder, covering the mass amount of cleavage. "I thought you wanted me here." His eyes darted toward the group of men still standing around, then back to Bulma.

Her eyes flicked in the direction his had went. Shit! She had been so caught up in seeing him, in the attention he had been giving her! She had completely forgotten that she had been discussing business in the middle of her "party". As Bulma continued to gather her thoughts, she saw Vegeta turn towards the men and extend an arm to the man on the end.

"Vegeta Briefs." His voice was strong and polite as he plastered a friendly smile on his face. The man hesitantly took his hand, his grip loose as Vegeta put a little pressure into his. Vegeta continued to introduce himself as Bulma stood slack-jawed. That was until his eyes landed on her. "So, what were we discussing?"

Bulma blinked, quickly gathering her swirling thoughts into a coherent sentence. Vegeta merely nodded and told them to continue. Bulma had no qualms about picking up where she had left off-discussing a few future projects that she had in mind. The men, however, looked a bit skeptical at the dark man standing next to their boss. It wasn't too long before Vegeta interrupted the woman's speech with his own ideas, throwing the men a little off-guard.

Bulma tilted her head towards her husband. "Hmm, I suppose you're right. The idea is a little far fetched."

"Of course I…."

"However," Bulma cut off his snippy reply.

The night went on much like that as Bulma continued to discuss projects, equations, theories, and everyday life with whichever guest happened to catch her attention as Vegeta tagged along. Every once in a while he would throw in his opinion, but it was mostly to get a rise out of Bulma and to see how she would handle the situation.

The party finally came to an uneventful end, and Vegeta was more than happy to make sure all the guests had left. He continued to follow Bulma as she walked over-on now bared feet-to a control panel on the wall. As she expertly pressed a sequence of buttons to set up the cleaning bots, she turned to look at Vegeta.

"So what was all that about? How did you know how to behave? And just where the hell did you get that costume?" Her eyes narrowed slightly as she was finally free to get all her questions out.

Vegeta crossed his arms, his eyes matching hers, but the playful smirk on his lips ruined the hard expression. "I was being a 'good husband' as you requested." Her lips parted to say something, but he continued on, "And have you forgotten that I was born a prince?"

"Who was raised by a sadistic tyrant. Who enjoyed shedding blood and eradicating entire civilizations," she shot back quickly.

"Do you believe that's all I did while under the control of Frieza?" His playful smirk had disappeared and was slowly being replaced with a scowl. "After what you saw tonight?"

Bulma shook her head. "I don't know what you did in your past because you won't tell me anything about it."

His arms uncrossed, and a hand moved to twirl a lock of blue hair around a finger. He stepped an inch closer, looking down at her. It was an odd view, since they usually stood at the same height and saw eye-to-eye. "Working for Frieza," he started, thinking of how best to explain the tyrants Organization. "I suppose it would be like working for Earth's mafia. We not only did the dirty work, but we also had a business to run."

Bulma gave him a short nod. "Okay, so where'd the outfit come from? Don't tell me that's something you've just had lying around all these years."

He snorted in disdain. "After what I went through, I wish it was my own." He let out a heavy breath as he saw Bulma's eyes widen at his statement. "I had to ask your mother."

"Oh no. Really?" She wanted to laugh, could feel the tickling in the back of her throat. A hand quickly covered her mouth as the bubble of laughter spilled from mouth. Her eyes, however, never left his and she could see the emotions running through them.

"Yes, really," he growled. "And I'm never doing it again. So you can forget about this ever happening again."

Bulma straightened and cleared her throat. "But I was so bored until you came to rescue me, Prince Charming." A slender arm wrapped around his neck as she pressed her body against his.

His eyes darted down, watching more of her breasts press against the tight material. "And I should care because?"

Her lips brushed against his cheek. "Well, I'm tired, but since you kept my night entertaining…." Teeth nipped at his earlobe. "I'm not really tired."

Now this was the kind of persuasion he was used to from her. The promise of sex if he did something she wanted, which was something he didn't mind too much, but it was still just another form of control. So, he pulled her off him, his eyes catching hers. "I am."

"Veg…."

His lips crashed onto hers, his tongue easily snaking into her mouth before pulling back. "But I suppose I have enough energy to collect my reward for 'rescuing' you." A strong arm wrapped around her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder.


	25. Bundle of Joy

Prompt: **Pink. **Word count set at: **200.**

**A/N: **I just wanna thank all the people that have commented and added this story to their Faves/Watch list ^^ It really does mean a lot to me and keeps me motivated.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

He looked warily at the little pink bundle nestled safely in the arms of his wife as she ordered their son to start taking things down to the car. As Trunks ran out of the room with an arm load of presents, the pair of brilliant blue eyes turned on him.

"Vegeta."

Her sweet voice carried across the small room and his spine straightened.

"I'm gonna need you to get Bra's things for me, since I'm not allowed to lift anything."

His eyes shot to the pink diaper bag that was now stuffed with all the things they would be taking home for their new baby girl. He gave the bag a short-lived scowl.

"It's not the first time I've made you wear pink." Her lips pressed into a smile. "Besides, you're a proud father of a new baby which just happens to be of the female gender. I mean this is like gold to you Saiyans, isn't it?"

He huffed at her before slinging the overly feminine bag over his shoulder. "Especially in the royal bloodline. I don't know how many years it would've been on Vegeta-sei since the last princess had been born."

"Our little princess to spoil."


	26. If Only

Prompt: **Magic. **

**A/N: **Okay, so this is a little crackish, so don't be surprised if Bulma and Vegeta get a little OOC (it's in good humor! I hope). So, I hope you enjoy my attempt at something totally out there...funny-wise XD**  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.  
**

She fell back onto the couch as a heavy breath pushed out of her lungs. Things wouldn't be so bad if Vegeta would just do as he was told the first time she asked! If it didn't have to do with training or eating she had to fight him tooth and nail on the subject! Granted he was still adjusting to his new life on a peaceful planet, but that didn't mean he had to be such a pain in the ass!

A deep sigh passed her lips as she picked up the remote to the TV. "If only it were that easy," she mumbled to herself as her mind begin to drift.

"Woman! What are you doing lazing about?" Vegeta stood before her with his arms crossed and the permanent scowl etched onto his features. "I thought I asked you to fix the GR an hour ago."

Bulma rolled her eyes before looking up at him. "Would it kill you to relax for a day?" She pushed the power button on the remote and her jaw dropped slightly.

Vegeta's entire body relaxed. His arms uncrossed as his shoulders dropped slightly. His arms dangled helplessly at his sides. His facial features softened (an odd look indeed). His eyebrows now arched instead of being dangerously narrowed. The corner of his lips upturned naturally instead of being pressed tightly together or opened in a growl.

"Oh wow," the words slipped amusedly from her mouth as she looked from the remote to Vegeta.

"What the hell!" Vegeta tried to raise arms. "What did you do to me?"

The harsh words coming from such a soft face made her laugh. "I honestly don't know, but this is awesome."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? You've probably been planning this for weeks."

She stood from her seat as her hands flew to her hips. "I have not!" she yelled back. "If I could've made something like this, I would've done it long before the androids showed up, believe me!" The last part she mumbled to herself as her head tilted down to look at the remote in her hand

"Well turn that thing off!"

She pouted a little as she turned her back on Vegeta. Cradling the remote a little closer to her body, she looked down at the buttons to see what they now said. "Hmm." The odd thing was the remote hadn't changed a bit, so how had she managed to relax Vegeta with it?

"Did you hear me?" he once again shouted.

Bulma whipped around again to stare at the irate Saiyan. "Stop your bitching." Her finger slid over the power button again and she once again watched in amusement as his mouth shut tight. She squealed in delight as her face lit with a bright smile. "This is the best present ever!"

His eyes narrowed dangerously as his lips remained sealed. Arms raised to cross against his chest. Wait, his arms, he could move them? With an inward smirk he moved one foot forward then the other. The woman was too wrapped in her giddiness to noticed the small careful steps and the quick swipe of his hand.

Bulma let out a sharp scream as a hand grabbed her wrist. The tight grip kept her from jerking away as she struggled. "Let me go you big jerk!" She looked over at him and the fire set in his eyes. "I mean it, Vegeta." His grip suddenly loosened it's hold and she grinned. "That's what I thought. Now…" she stopped as she watched his eyes roll slightly and the hand that had been holding her was now around his own throat. "Oh, oh no. Um. Speak. Breath." She once again pushed the button and Vegeta began to take in deep breaths.

"For fuck's sake, woman!" his voice was raspy and deep as he continued to breath heavily. "You're seriously trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"I am not!" she huffed with a stomp of her foot. "I told you I don't know what's going on. I didn't know that by telling you to shut up it would cut off your breathing, too." Her lips pressed into a thin line as she looked down at the object in her hand.

Vegeta flexed his muscles: arms, legs, abs, neck, shoulders. Everything apparently seemed to be working properly and he could breath, talk, and could feel his eyes narrow and widen. He glanced over at Bulma, who was still giving her attention to the remote. His bare feet slid smoothly over the carpeted floor as he inched closer.

"Don't move."

And he didn't. His body stopped in a crouched position and his right arm stretching out to reach her. "Bulma," her name came out between clenched teeth.

"Now you listen here, mister." She held up the remote, waving it in front of his face. "I have the power, and there are so many things that I could make you do right now." A vicious grin graced her lips. "So I'd be careful what you say to me."

"I want you to fix the damn gravity room and leave me the hell alone," he once again spoke through clenched teeth.

"Well, you know what I wanna do?" She watched as his eyes rolled. She stepped closer, her hand reaching out to cup his cheek. "I wanna relax, with you."

"No. I will not."

"Oh, stop it." She once again waved the remote. "You're going to do it, so smile."

And, yet again, he did. His cheeks burned slightly at the odd sensation of having a real smile on his face.

She took a step back and grabbed his hand. "Now come relax with me on the couch." His hand relaxed in hers and she dragged him to the couch. She sat down on the end cushion and tugged the relaxed body of her partner down with her. His head rested on her lap as her fingers automatically swept through his hair. "Isn't this nice?"

"No," he grumbled. A soft slap landed on his shoulder and an annoyed sigh left his lips. "You Earthlings are so lazy because there is no way this is considered nice or fun."

"Don't make me use the remote to shut your mouth again," she warned half-heartedly as her fingers continued to comb through the coarse strands. "Besides, this is nice and fun for couples. It's nice to be with the one you love, and I have fun torturing you."

"Tch. Big surprise there."

"Oh 'cause you don't have fun torturing me!" she accused with another slap. "Woman, the GR needs fixed. Your mother's not here, where's my food," her voice lowered to imitate him as best she could. "Oh, and don't forget: 'Shut that brat up!' That never gets old."

"Bulma." A weak arm raised to lay a hand on her cheek. "There's something I need to tell you." He reached into the pocket of his gym shorts as he sat up.

"Wait, you're supposed to relaxing. How are you moving?" She could feel the panic rising in her chest as he pushed himself off the couch. His hand finally pulled free from the pocket, a gnarled looking stick clutched in his fingers. "What is that?"

A smirk appeared on his face as he stood before her. His wrist twisted and waved the wand with practiced ease. "Rennervate!" he shouted as the wand pointed at her and a blue beam shot from the tip and toward her chest.

Blue eyes blinked opened as she jerked up and off the couch to stand on her feet. The television remote flipped from her lap, bounced off the corner of the coffee table, and landed on the floor at her feet. She groaned as a hand rested against her dizzy forehead and she fell back on the couch. "Ugh, even in my dreams he's still an ass."

"BULMA!" The yell practically shook the huge complex as the sound of stomping feet came closer. Not a minute later Vegeta was crossing the threshold into the living area. "What are you doing? I thought I asked…."

"Oh, shut up." She scooped the remote from the floor, aimed it at Vegeta, and pressed the power button. The television turned on as she looked over at the Saiyan. She frowned slightly as he stalked over to where she sat with an annoyed look.

He grabbed the remote from her and turned the device off. He had training to do, which meant she needed to get up off her lazy ass. "I already told you that the gravity room is broken and needs to be fixed. Then I come down here to find you watching this idiot box you human's are so addicted to."

Bulma sat back against the couch and rubbed her forehead. "I just put Trunks down for his nap, okay. I just needed a little me time."

He scoffed again as he set the remote on the table. "I already told you this once, and you know how much I hate to repeat myself." His hand reached into the pocket of his shorts and out came the same wand. "Rennervate!"

"What the…." her words died as she met black irises. "I'm awake this time, right?" she asked a little panicky.

"I hope so. I've been trying to wake you for the past five minutes and you just kept mumbling shit."

She nodded slightly before reaching out and feeling the pockets of his shorts. He jumped back, calves knocking into the coffee table. "What are you doing?" His eyes were wide, but his mouth was set in a frown.

"Just checking." She watched as his eyes relaxed before an eyebrow shot up in curiosity. "I suppose you need me to fix the GR now?"

"I got your father to do it."

She gave another nod as she relaxed further back onto the couch. "You wanna sit with me?" She patted the seat next to her.

"Not even in your dreams, woman," he scoffed. "I'm going outside." He turned to head out, but turned his head to look over his shoulder. "You could go help your father since it takes him half as long to finish something compared to you."

She bristled, but almost instantly calmed. "Thank you for the compliment, Vegeta." She stood from her seat and went to wrap her arms around his waist. He just gave a grunt as she rested her head on his back. It may not have been the kind of relaxing she wanted with him, but it was a step in the right direction as he let her cling to him. "I'll come get you when we're finished."


	27. The Search

Prompt: **Spirit. **

**A/N: **This is for **loraven**. I'm sorry I haven't been updating this much, but I've been trying to work on the actual stories I have XD

This is a two-parter story, so I'm just gonna stack it in here ^^

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I have no idea where Bulma's taken off to," Doctor Briefs told his son-in-law as his eyes stayed focused on the object in front of him. The man may have been getting on in years, but he still loved tinkering with small projects.

Vegeta let out a heavy breath through his nose. "That damn woman is never around when I need her."

"Is something wrong with the gravity room?" the old man asked, finally turning away from the machinery. "I can help if…."

"No," the Saiyan half-growled as he turned his back on the other man. "It has to be Bulma." Vegeta crossed his arms as he walked away and upstairs. Meandering his way through the compound, he found his way to the kitchen. "Where's Bulma?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I haven't seen her since breakfast," the blonde apologized in her cheerful voice. "Have you tried…."

"Yes," he barked, making the woman jump slightly.

"Are you hungry, dear?"

He stifled the small growl that started in his throat. Food? Did he have time to eat? "Yes," he simply replied as he walked further into the kitchen and over to the table. After getting fed, he pushed away from the table and continued his search.

An hour later and after searching the entire compound, there was still no sign of Bulma. Vegeta let out a frustrated growl as his hands tightened into fists. Where could that woman be? She was always around the place doing something, even if it was just sitting on her ass and reading through a magazine. Then the few times he actually _needed_ her, she up and disappears! Almost like…. He shook his head. There was no way someone could have kidnapped her. If it hadn't happened by now. Besides, he would've felt an unfamiliar ki enter the home.

At the thought, a frustrated sigh blew past his lips as he went back to the living area. A hand ran through his spiky hair as he entered the room and immediately stopped. "Where the hell have you been?"

Bulma smoothed down the straight skirt she was wearing before turning to look at her furious husband. "I wasn't aware I had to check in with you when I left the house," her voice teased, but her eyes narrowed.

Vegeta stalked across the room until he came face-to-face with her. "Nobody knew where you were," he accused. "Usually when you have a business meeting, you tell one of us." A heavy hand rested on her shoulder. "So tell me where you were oh so conveniently spirited away to."

"Conveniently?" she hissed. "You think I _wanted_ to go?"

"How am to know if you won't tell me!"

Bulma sighed as she backed down. Her right hand raised to cover his that was weighing down her shoulder. "The Son's stove stopped working, so Goku came to get me."

"Kakarot?" he huffed. "Should've known," his tone now defeated as his hand slipped down her arm and back to his side.

"So what did you need me for?" she finally asked as he started to turn away.

"Huh?" he turned back toward her with a startled look.

"Well, you were looking for me, and accusing me of running away. So, that means you needed me for something. Was Dad busy?"

His eyes avoided hers as he looked around the room quickly. "No. I don't know," he said in a soft voice. A tone that was rarely used, even around present company.

A smile tugged at her lips. "You don't know." She walked the few steps that had been put between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What don't you know?"


	28. Awaiting an Answer

Prompt: **Glory. **This is story is the sequel/continuation of **The Search.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.  
**

He could feel heat rising on his cheeks as his eyes connected with hers. "There's a lot of things I don't know," he admitted, hoping to get her on a different subject.

The small smile turned into a grin. "Why were you looking for me?" She leaned in to nuzzle his neck. Her lips ghosted over the tanned skin as they ran up and over his jaw before reaching the ear. "Is something broken?" she whispered against the shell.

"It doesn't matter now anyway," he bit out as his hands locked at the small of her back. A small amount of laughter tickled his ear drum as his nose brushed against her cheek. "What?" the question harsh yet soft as his mouth hovered just above her jaw and next to her ear.

She leaned back, her back arching against his clasped hands. A soft smile was placed on her lips now as her hands landed on his cheeks. "Nothing." She pulled his lips to hers as she savored the rare moment.

Public displays of affection were not big on his list, even within the house. The reason being that her parents, mainly her mother, could walk in on them at any moment if they weren't behind locked doors. That ditz of a woman seemed to have some hyper radar that alerted her to when he and Bulma where enjoying some alone time, but he couldn't help his lips from responding to hers. His eyes drifted closed as her sweet warmness swirled around him.

Her arms draped over his shoulders as she pushed herself against him. His fingers itched to move lower and cup her bottom, but he ignored it. A soft moan escaped from her throat as she continued to press against him. His eyes cracked open to peer at her and their surroundings.

Any minute he just knew that woman would come strolling in here with that stupid look on her face. Then she'd act all surprised to catch them kissing. Only to have the whole fiasco turn into an excuse for the blonde to ask when she would be getting more grandchildren.

He let loose a groan as teeth nipped at his bottom lip. "Bulma," the name slipped out softly when she pulled an inch away. His face moved forward as his lips continued to seek more of her kisses.

"Tell me."

The words stopped his forward motion in a split second as his eyes narrowed. "Tell you what?" he asked in a dangerously low tone.

"You didn't need help with anything, did you?" A sly smile crept onto her features as she rested her forehead against his.

"No," he answered easily, but knew it wasn't going to be the end of her questioning. "So what?"

A hand slid up his back to let the fingers rest against the side of his neck. "I want you to tell me," her words were soft and sweet as she leaned back in to brush her lips against his.

He pressed their lips more firmly together as his right hand moved to rest on the back of her head. He would never admit that he secretly enjoyed her little games of trying to sucker him into saying something. Although when it came to getting him to actually do something-he mentally smirked.

His tongue snaked out to run along her closed lips. She tried to pull back, but the hand on her head kept her from doing so. Her eyes narrowed again as she caught sight of his and saw the challenge in them.

"Yo, Bulma!"

The happy-go-lucky tone made the pair look to the side. Vegeta immediately released his wife and was about to take the unexpected interruption as a chance to escape, but Bulma kept a hold of his shirt.

"Don't tell me something else broke." Bulma let out a small sigh of disappointment as her other hand caught hold of Vegeta's hand, and once again stopping him from escaping.

Goku gave her a thoughtful look before replying, "I don't think so. I just came back to say thanks. Chi-chi and I are both real grateful that you could fix the stove for us." He gave a slight bow of his head before continuing again, "But I'll let you two get back to business."

"Kakarot," Vegeta growled loudly before said man lifted two fingers to his forehead and was gone again. He turned to stare at Bulma, a slight pinkish tinge to his cheeks. "That idiot is…."

Goku suddenly appeared again. "I almost forget. Chi-chi wants you to come over for dinner some time." His gaze landed on Vegeta. "You okay, Vegeta?"

"No I'm not okay!" he bellowed before Bulma put the hand that had been holding his shirt over his mouth. His eyes narrowed dangerously again as they flicked between the other two occupants of the room.

"That sounds lovely. Tell Chi-chi I'll give her a call later."

Goku gave a sharp nod before quickly disappearing again.

"Can't you build some kind of force-field to keep him from doing that?"

The low growl beside her made her laugh lightly. "I don't know. Do you think I can?" she asked slyly.

He blew out a breath as he turned his attention back to her. "Of course I do."

The hand that was still holding onto his tugged, hoping he'd come closer, and he did. "Then tell me what I want to hear," she coaxed.

He grit his teeth before giving in. "I was looking for you because." It didn't matter now because he knew that she would bug him until the time for his answer. An answer she knew even without him saying it, so why was it so damned important? "I just wanted to see you."

"There, was that so hard?" she asked softly as her nose rubbed against his.

"Yes." He pulled away from her with a huff. "Now go build that damn force-field to keep that idiot from popping in and out and taking you without anybody knowing."

Laughter bubbled up and out as she looked at his stiff back. "I'm not building any kind of device to keep Goku out." She walked over and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I'm not."

He jerked away from her, making sure to keep his back to her. "You're an evil woman, Bulma." His bottom lip barely stuck out as his arms crossed over his chest.

The pout in his voice made her rigid as she leaned forward before taking the next few steps. "What's wrong with that?" She stepped around him so she was facing him.

A hand raised to wipe imaginary tears away as he pretend sniffled. "I'm just." Both arms raised to drag her into a hug. His cheek lay his cheek against hers. "I'm just so proud of you." He pulled back to look at her in the eyes. "But," he said seriously, "I'll have to punish you for lying to me."

Sharp, short laughter stuck in her throat as she snuggled against him. "Maybe I could make a shock collar for him. Then whenever he does something bad, it'll give a shock."

"Don't say things you don't mean," he warned.


	29. For Her

**Prompt: **Borders. **Word Count: **100

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

"What about this one?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, can I go now?"

Hands landed on rounded hips as a glare was directed at him. "No! You're not even looking!"

"That's because I don't care," he said calmly. It wasn't that he didn't care about the new life she carried. He let out a heavy sigh as he glanced around the pink and white room. His eyes finally landed back on Bulma.

"You should care!" Tears burned in her eyes. "I just want you to help pick out a border, that's all," she half-pleaded with tears.

"Fine," he breathed out.


	30. A Proposal

**Prompt: **Secret. **Word Count: **400.

**A/N: **So, not too happy with this one, but I've been bit distracted over ALL the other works I've been trying to put out, so if this sounds confusing or whatever, please let me know.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Vegeta kneeled down in front of his five-year-old son, however, his eyes rested on the blue-haired woman standing across the room. His eyes narrowed, warning her that if she moved closer she'd be in trouble. He leaned forward, mouth hovering an inch from his son's ear. A hand rose to cover the open the space where Bulma would be able to see his lips moving-he wasn't going to take the chance that she had somehow learned to read lips in the last year!

A small squeal escaped Trunks before his hands covered his mouth. He began to nod his head vigorously as Vegeta continued to talk. Or was he? Her brows furrowed deeper as she watched the display. This was probably just some game he was trying to play with her. She huffed lightly as she turned her back on the males.

Upon entering the kitchen, her anger was only fueled at the overly cheerful greeting of her mother. She grumbled under her breath as she immediately stormed back out of the room. Trunks suddenly raced past her, giving her a huge grin as she went back to the living area. Her gaze landed back on Vegeta as he stood there with a knowing smirk on his face. He'd been acting so damn sneaky the last couple days, and her brain racked day and night as she tried to figure out what he was up to. She turned her back as he signaled for her to come over. After all these years together, did he still see her as easy prey? She huffed before stalking from the room to get some work done.

As night fell, and Bulma entered their bedroom, she found herself quite surprised by his presence. He rarely came to bed before her, unless he wanted something. "You can forget it." She started to waltz by, but was stopped as a hand wrapped around her bicep.

"You wanna get married." His eyes met hers as a hint of a question laced the statement.

She was beyond shocked as her body froze. Of all the things her mind had conjured up, this certainly wasn't what she had been expecting.

"You plan everything, get it all set up, and I'll be there," he said, not even bothering to wait for her answer.

She couldn't help the creeping smile that spread over her lips. "Just a few things," she countered.


	31. Namek Crisis

**Prompt: **Forbidden Fruit. **Word Count: **Had to be less than 2,000 words!

**A/N: **So, wow, I think it's been a really long time since I had anything to submit to this collection seeing as how most of my stuff written is for stories...*sigh* Anyway, This was done for The-Lemon-Tree over on DA, and this is taken from my Namek based story. This was what I had originally planned for chapter three (or even chapter one) to come out like, but since I'm doing (or trying to do) the characters the right way, I just get this impression that Vegeta could really careless about sex while on Namek (no matter how much Bulma threw it in his face to try and "distract" him). So here it is, the piece the REALLY wanted to write all those months ago: **Namek B/V sex!**

**WARNING: There is MAJOR Adult Content here!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.  
**

Her underwear covered bottom pressed harshly into the edge of the counter as the alien man lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. She grunted and groaned into the fiery kiss they were sharing as his hands slipped under her thighs. He took a step back and her arms wrapped tighter around his neck at the sudden movement. Fingertips grazed higher until they stopped at her underwear. Her hips bucked, pressing herself against his growing erection that was hidden behind a pair of boxer-briefs.

Her mind wandered aimlessly on how exactly she had gotten into this stimulating predicament as his tongue continued to fill her mouth. 'Dragonballs. Krillin. Gohan. _Home_!' She was tired of being abandoned by the only people there that could protect her….from the man she was currently latched onto.

A rush of air pushed from her lungs and her heart stopped for two seconds when his fingers slid under the barrier of her panties. "Wait," she said breathlessly as she pulled back.

His brows narrowed dangerously low as she stopped the kiss, however, she couldn't exactly stop his fingers from working their magic. "I'm not a bit surprised that your comrades left you alone. You're so damn fickle about every little decision, or is it just because you can't trust me?"

She bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying out, and her forehead knocked against his at the more-than-teasing touch. "You're such an arrogant little prick," her reply came out with the moan she'd been trying to hold back.

"Oh." He pushed her back against the small counter roughly causing a heavy, shaky breath to pass her lips as tears brimmed her eyes. "I may not be able to hold back if you continue that dirty talk," he sneered.

Bulma blinked away the tears as she gave the man her fiercest glare-one that sent most men running for the hills, but had him reacting quite differently. "Selfish bastard." Her butt was pressed harder against the counter's edge-she could already feel the bruise forming-as his free hand slipped under the over-sized T-shirt she was wearing.

"And you sought me, one of your enemies, out due to the kindness of your heart?" venom laced his voice. "I highly doubt that, girl."

The fire in her eyes didn't die as she ground out, "Bulma." The hold on his neck loosened as her upper body leaned away from his. "I've told you my name several times now, so use it when addressing me."

A low chuckle resounded from his throat as his fingers ran over the thin material of her bra. "Well then, Bulma," his voice held a slight purr as her name rolled off his tongue, "why did you come here? You kept insisting that it wasn't for sex." His thumb brushed over her clit as a second digit joined the first one. "Then you refused to give me the one object that I truly desire."

"Yes, your precious Dragonball, that even if you tried to use the Dragonball radar you still wouldn't be able to find." Her breath rushed out as the fingers under her shirt tugged the cup of her bra down, making the shoulder strap dig into her skin. She leaned back into him, his hand now cupping a bare breast as their bodies trapped it there. "At least not without me."

The words swept over his ear as the smugness in her voice made his fingers dig into the soft flesh they were currently latched onto. The fingers down below stopped their torturous touches to wrap around her thigh, letting her heat and wetness press against the thin material of their underwear. "So you keep re-iterating every chance you get." His hardened length pressed eagerly against the barriers between them. "What do you think will happen once you activate those Dragonballs?"

"I'm wishing my ass back home," she spat out, too distracted by his body to care about her words.

"I'll be wishing for my immortality," he spit back, the fingers around her breast pressing even deeper as he continued to lean more against her.

Her fingers dug into his muscled shoulders. "I came to you, gave you a place to clean up and rest, and offered you help on how to defeat this Frieza person." Her hips shifted up, trying to get away from the biting edge of the counter, only to have them pushed back by his dominating strength. "And you," she bit out, trying to keep the burning tears at bay, "you act as if every little thing I do means I want to have sex with you. Well guess what, it doesn't!" The fingers that had been digging into the rounded flesh of her breast lessened as the tips raked down to find a nipple.

Twisting the hardened bud, he got the effect he was looking for-shutting her up. Well, a gasping moan spilled from her lips instead of insignificant words. "Yes," he hissed, continuing to press his weight onto her body. "You _came_ to me," the hiss disappearing so his words were silky smooth. "You invited me in, demanded I take a shower, and completely obliterated every plan I _came_ up with. So what is it you want from me at this point if not sex?" He pressed himself against her growing wetness as proof. "You're certainly not fighting me off or showing signs of disgust at our actions."

She let out a gasping moan as his hardened length brushed teasingly against her. "And how exactly am I to fight you off when your strength is well above my own?" she asked frustrated but breathless.

"Hm," he hummed softly as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck before biting down on her earlobe. "Then tell me to stop."

The husky whisper sent a jolt down her spine. Her mouth opened, only to snap closed as he once again rubbed teasingly.

"Come on," he coaxed, his voice holding a thread of amusement. "I would also accept the location of your Dragonball that you've so cleverly hidden from me."

Her hands landed on his forearms, gripping and pushing on the muscles. "I won't," she growled out.

He pulled back to look at her, an eyebrow raised high. "You won't?"

"You're damn right!" she said ferociously. "I'm not giving you anything." Her hips desperately pressed forward and up in another attempt to push him back, but the action only spurred the situation further in the wrong direction.

A low groan crawled up his throat as their lower halves snuggly pressed together. The fingers around her thigh squeezed before starting the trek back to her center.

"Ya-Yamcha," she stuttered breathlessly.

"What's that?" His fingers stopped at the edge of her panties.

"Yamcha," she growled out, "is my boyfriend, who _you _killed!" Her hands squeezed tighter around his biceps as his fingers once again slipped under the barrier of her underwear.

A cruel smirk covered his lips before he pushed two fingers back inside her and leaned in to brush his nose against her cheek. "You think I remember every creature I kill? Or that I even gave a shit that they existed in the first place?"

Warm puffs of air caressed her cheek as he chuckled lightly. A soft moan breezed past her own lips as her hips bucked at his teasing fingers. "Do you remember every creature that you raped?"

He sneered and scoffed against her cheek. "Rape is beneath me, girl. I have never once had to rape any of my victims."

Her eyes widened a bit as his fingers slowed their pace, teasing her even more, and making her hips snap and twist of their own accord. The grip on his arms loosened so her hands slid down to his forearms. She bit her lip, turning the threatening moan into a whimper as his fingers finally stopped moving and pulled back out of her.

"Besides," the word flittered across her skin as he pulled back to look directly at her, "you can't rape the willing, can you?" He watched her eyes close as she bit on her bottom lip.

"Should I also remind you that you started this little game."

Her eyes popped open. "I did no such thing. You just took my actions and wordings all wrong."

"I did? The tone in which you spoke your words were dripping with lust. Were they not?" he retorted smugly.

A hand slipped from his right forearm to glide against his stomach. "I was merely trying to butter you up, and praying that you wouldn't blast me within the first few minutes of meeting."

At her touch he shifted his hips away from hers. "Then what is it you're doing now?" he pried as her hand landed over his covered length.

Her eyes locked with his. "Isn't it obvious," she teased as she pushed the material down. "You do know what to do, or do you need my help?" Her own smug smile curved her lips up.

Not wasting a second, Vegeta's fingers hooked under her panties and pulled. The thin material easily ripped and the pieces hadn't even touched the ground as he sheathed himself inside her.

Bulma's arms wrapped tightly around his neck again, as his hands hooked under her thighs. He pulled her away from the counter's edge, only to push her roughly back on it, bringing a mist of tears to her eyes. "Shit, hurts," she whimpered without much thought, as her mind was swirling from the friction down below. Her hips pressed forward, as did the rest of body. Her upper half was now draped around his as she tried to get away from the biting counter.

With a grunt, his hands shifted back to cup her ass, as his feet awkwardly shuffled backwards. As he once again planted his feet, her lips were on his, forcing her tongue through his lips. Her hips bucked and jerked against his as he continued to support her.

She moaned into the kiss, her hands diving into his thick hair. Her teeth nipped at his lips before she pulled away. Heavy panting filled the air between them as she looked into his dark eyes. Not a word was shared between them as they filled their baser needs. A shudder ran up her spine suddenly, and she bit her lip before crying out.

One hand traveled from her butt to support her back as she threw herself slightly back. Her warmth gripped and squeezed him, and he gasped out before pushing her roughly back against the counter. His forehead rested on her shoulder as he finally grunted his own release.

As they both came down from the high, Bulma winced slightly at the pain on her bottom once again. "Vegeta," the name came out soft yet harsh.

He pulled away from her, quickly pulling his underwear back up. He watched as she now leaned her palms against the counter top and pushed her bottom half away from it. "Was it worth it?" he suddenly asked.

Bulma's head shot up to look at him. "Worth what?"

A cruel smirk spread over his lips once again. "Betraying your friends and lover?" he once again almost had a purring sound to his voice

Her eyes narrowed before lowering to the floor, only to quickly lift back to his. "It's not like I had a whole lot of options at hand."

"I told you to tell me 'stop'."

"Oh, yeah," she interrupted quickly, "because you would've let me just waltz right out of here!"

He only huffed and walked from the room, returning minutes later with a capsule.

The capsule was marked with a skull. It was the capsule she'd used to hide the Dragonball from being discovered.

"Outside," he ordered. "I have a wish to make."


	32. Divine Punishment

**Prompt: **Nail. **Word count set at: **400.

**A/N: **So, this is once again a sequel to an older chapter: **A Child's Logic**. If I end doing another part to this little "story" they will be moved into their own personal storyline, but we'll see XD

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.

Bulma lounged back against the kitchen table's chair. One arm was outstretched as the other's elbow rested on the table's top. She blew gently across the freshly drying polish that now coated the nails on that hand. She stopped the action when she felt wetness hit her skin. "Watch where you're going with that brush!"

The man that sat across from her gave her a snort. "If you wanted the job done right, then why the hell did you con me into it?"

She huffed before turning her attention to him instead of the raised hand. "You're the one that called my work shoddy!" she defended herself. "As if that wasn't bad enough, I come to find out that you told Trunks I was lying!"

"Well, you did," he grumbled, his eyes staying focused on his task, "even though you sure as hell made it up for doubling my punishment the next few nights anyway."

She gave the man a small laugh, trying not to let her body shake. "Oh, you think those two days were hell? You just wait; this is only the beginning of what I've got in store for you."

His hand stopped moving as his eyes rolled up to meet hers. His mind reeled with what other sick ideas she was concocting. It would probably just be easier if he left Capsule for a week or two, but he knew he'd eventually have to come back and face her. Besides, he was pretty sure he'd faced worse while biding his time under Frieza. His eyes narrowed a little as he put the brush-lid back on the bottle of red nail polish.

Bulma lifted the newly painted nails and examined them. "I suppose you did a fine job, _honey_," she drawled the nickname out.

Trunks warily stepped into the kitchen, trying to make his footsteps as quiet as possible. He could instantly feel the wave of anger from his father, though.

"Although I still think you need _lots_ of practice to be perfect," Bulma commented, not even giving her son the time of day.

"Trunks!"

The boy finally looked over at his father as he stopped his trek to the refrigerator. His eyes met those dark, cold eyes promising the terrors of unknown torture later.

"Vegeta!" Bulma reprimanded. "Leave Trunks alone, he didn't do anything wrong."

His glare focused on Bulma. "Maybe not to you," he quipped.


	33. Unusual Weather

**Prompt: **Shower. **Word count set at: **500.

**A/N: **I just wanna say thanks to all the people that have faved/watched this collection. Also to the few people that decide to review and make my day ten times better ^^

Oh, and this might have a sequel coming to it at some point XD

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Bulma shivered as she hopped into the car. She should've known the weather was too good to last all day! Her teeth chattered as she ran her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm herself after having to run unprotected through the sudden rain shower.

"Stupid weather." She pulled the seatbelt across her shoulder and started on her way back home. "Maybe I could enjoy a nice _warm_ shower when I get home," she muttered dreamily.

It was late February and the temperature hadn't been freezing cold, like it normally should have been. So, Bulma had taken the chance to get out in the warm weather and do some not-so-much-needed shopping done. Of course any excuse to get out of the house was good enough for.

She was determined to live life to the max in the next few years and not dwell on what _might_ happen. No, she wasn't going to worry about the threat of those stupid androids coming to destroy her world. Nope, she was a free woman on all accounts. She'd broken up with Yamcha not too long ago, and she wasn't afraid to admit that it was a little disheartening that after almost a decade of being together their bond had finally dissolved.

She let out a sigh as her head hung lowly, her eyes keeping their focus on the traffic signal. She couldn't blame Yamcha for his straying eyes, since hers were just as bad and pointing in the direction of a certain 'off limits' alien houseguest. She blinked and the light turned green, so she brushed off her thoughts and finished her drive home.

Once at home, she headed toward the kitchen to boil some water. Nice warm tea would hopefully help the chill that had set in, since apparently on her drive home the temperature had dropped back down to freezing and rain had turned to sleet. She groaned, "There went my thoughts of an early spring."

As she passed through the living area, she glanced out the window and at the backyard where a lone figure was standing. His head tilted toward the sky, the drops of freezing rain pelting down on his body. Her brows furrowed and she immediately stomped over to the back door and yanked it open.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" she screeched, her head the only thing sticking out of the cracked door. She wasn't awarded with an answer or even acknowledgment that he heard her. "Fine, you know what, just stand out there in the freezing rain! I hope your stupid ass catches a cold!" She slammed the door and headed toward her original destination.

Outside, Vegeta smirked up at the grey colored sky. 'Stupid woman, I've been through worse conditions than this.' Then again, there was always the possibility of playing around with her now that her boyfriend was out of the way. A grunt issued from his throat at the thought. "Easy prey who'd never see it coming."


	34. Bonding Season

**Prompt: **Summer.

**A/N: **I know this isn't a sequel to "Unusual Weather", and thanks again for the nice reviews of wanting to see a sequel to it! I will be working on it now, though, that this is done! I swear it! I will be working on the sequel this week, so hopefully it'll be up later this week ^^

Alright, so some **WARNINGS: **If you don't like hunting or humane killing of deer, DON"T READ! Also, I have never hunted or gutted a deer in real life, so my only knowledge comes from the research I had to do. So if you are a hunter, and anything seems wrong about the scene, sorry. Also keep in mind that Trunks and Vegeta (especially Vegeta) are not human! So I took some liberties with that, I'm sure.

So, aside from all that, hope any and all who read this, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Bulma shifted in her sleep. Her unconscious mind picked up the sound of rustling clothes and she groaned. "Mus' you ge' up so early?" she grumbled without even opening her eyes.

No answer was given, just a soft chuckle and more rustling. She cracked an open to see Vegeta topless and pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans. An arm stretched above her head as her body fired up at the sight of her husband.

"We're on vacation. Can't you sleep in a little?" she asked, a little more awake now.

"_You're_ on vacation," he corrected lightly as he stepped back toward the bed. He leaned down as a hand brushed through her short blue hair. "So you just sleep while the boy and I are out."

She blinked tiredly. "How long will you be gone?" Her arm drew out from under the blankets so her hand could rest on his.

"I don't know. It depends on your son."

She gave him a lazy smile. "Mhm," she hummed, her eyelids drifting down. "Just be careful, okay?"

He pulled his hand away from her. He turned his back on her, heading toward the dresser to grab a shirt.

"Promise me," was mumbled as she snuggled back into the blankets.

Vegeta turned his head to look at her, while raising a dark-brown long-sleeved shirt from the drawer. "I promise, Bulma."

"Okay."

He snorted as he pulled the shirt over his head and headed back over to the bed. He had to bend his knees slightly so he could lean down to brush his lips across her forehead. Her lips turned up and he couldn't help the upturn of his own lips at the sight. However, it didn't last long as he turned back to the dresser and pulled out a pair of socks before leaving the room.

He moved down the straight hallway, towards the other end of the capsule house. He opened up the door at the end, finding his ten-year-old son sluggishly pulling on a dark-colored long-sleeved shirt. "Hurry up, boy!" he yelled, a little softer than if they would've been at home.

Trunks' head popped out and he glared at his father. "Why do we have to get up so early to go hunting? And it's the middle of summer, so why are we wearing long sleeves and pants?" he whined tiredly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he still stood in the doorway. "Stop bitching and moaning," his tone neutral and low. "You sound entirely too much like your mother," he muttered mostly to himself. He watched as the boy sat down on his bed and started pulling on a pair of socks. "Besides," he finally started back up, catching his son's attention, "we can't hunt at night, so early morning is our best option."

Trunks adjusted his socks before standing up and starting after his father's now retreating back. "Okay, so why the clothes? I mean, it's summer, it's gonna get really hot out."

The older man only snorted as he led the way into the front living area. "Can you stop asking questions for two damn seconds?" he growled out. "I'll explain everything when we head out."

"But why can't…."

"Trunks!" Vegeta barked at his son, who jumped a few inches in the air. "Just shut up and put on your boots and gloves," he told the boy as he picked up his own boots after sliding his socks on. He pulled the black, thick, leather boots over his socks, making sure his feet were settled correctly, before reaching over to a side-table that held two sets of light-weight black leather gloves. Vegeta grabbed the bigger pair and slid them over his hands before looking at his son.

Trunks was sliding on his boots, adjusting the heavier than normal footwear. "So, uh," he started, heading toward the table to pick up his glove, "this is a Saiyan thing, right?" His curiosity couldn't be contained as he looked up at his father, who was now opening the front the door.

Vegeta merely nodded as Trunks passed him to step outside. His eyes easily adapted to the darkened early-morning sky. He cast a glance at his son, who his rubbing at his eyes with his fists. "You alright, boy?" The question came out as more of a comment than actual concern.

"Yeah, I'm good." He blinked his eyes a few times, getting them to focus on the barely lit landscape. A thick layer of mist came up to his knees, and the air was actually quite chilly for it being the peak of summer. Of course it was still pretty early, so once the sun came out, he was sure the heat would be unbearable. "So now what? Do I getta blow stuff up?"

Vegeta snorted out a sigh. "No." He went down on one knee, a hand resting on the boy's shoulder. "This is all about control." When the boy gave him a confused look, Vegeta continued, "Control your instincts as well as sharpen them. You've known for some time that you're not just human."

Trunks gave a short nod of acknowledgment, but kept his mouth shut.

Vegeta's hand slid off his son's shoulder to land on his raised knee. His gaze fixed on the pair of blue eyes in front of him; both pairs of eyes reflected the seriousness of the situation. "Your heightened senses, your desire to fight, they're not 'normal' for such a pathetic race," he tried to hold the contempt in his voice back, but it was a natural response to the race he now lived amongst.

"Dad," Trunks hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I don't think Goten ever feels like I do." He stopped, trying best how to describe it, even though he knew that's what his father was talking about. "It's like my first instinct is always to fight."

Vegeta turned his head to look out at the forest surrounding them. "Tch, of course Kakarot's brat doesn't get it. My bloodline is not only the purest, but the best of what the Saiyan gene's have to offer," he explained, a little more harshly than intended. "Whereas Kakarot's may have been pure, it was of the lowest quality. He may be the strongest, but he's still only got third-class blood running through his veins and passed onto his sons."

Trunks gave another short nod of understanding. "So because you were the prince, you got the best of the best. Then that's why I have more violent urges than Goten?" he questioned. His father gave shrug as a thoughtful look overtook his face. "But you're saying I'm definitely more Saiyan than Goten, right?"

At that, Vegeta smirked. "Yes, definitely more Saiyan in nature." His dark eyes shifted back toward his son's face. "That's why we're doing this. You know how to control your ki well enough. Now it's time to learn how to control your senses, and your other more primal desires." The smirk on his face never faded as he stood back up. "Follow me and be as quiet as possible." His tone was sharp and commanding.

Trunks straightened his back and followed after his father into the mist filled forest.

**~S~**

What felt like hours later, Trunks was steadily giving into his more animalistic side. The scents he was picking up, the sounds he was aware of, the stillness of the creatures around him. His father had stepped back and was now following him, giving him pointers and breathing out low questions and suggestions to bring forth more of his Saiyan nature. The thick mist was now down to just covering his feet, swimming at his ankles, and swirling around his quietly paced footsteps.

"Trunks," the voice behind him whispered again, making him come to a stand-still. His booted feet sank an inch into the soft ground. "Listen and scent."

The boy did as he was told. His ears picked up the faint rustle of twigs snapping and heavy, snorting, breathe. His head turned in different angles to pinpoint just where the noise was coming from. He breathed in quietly yet heavily through his nose, but the scent eluded him. "I don't," he started, before stopping again. He wasn't supposed to talk, just feel.

Behind the young boy, Vegeta stood stock-still, not even daring to reprimand the boy for talking. It was the first sign of activity they'd had since they entered the forest, and he wasn't about to blow it by lecturing his son on what he should already know. His nostrils flared out as he picked up the scent of live prey.

Trunks' hand landed on the tree next to him, steadying his body from the instinct of sprinting after his prey. He listened again, getting the direction from which the noise was coming from. He felt his feet move in the right direction. His steps were low and on tip-toe. He felt his nostrils flare as he breathed in this time, still only picking up the heavy scent of wood and mud, sticking his tongue out at the overpowering and nasty smell. He turned around to glance at his father for support, but was only greeted with empty air. He blinked, looking up and around, but saw no signs that the man had even been following him.

Alone, guided by instinct and what little knowledge his father had lent him beforehand. He turned his head to the overcastted sky, looking at the grayish-white clouds through the thick green leaves of the trees. 'Listen. Breathe low and steady. Scent. Take low steady steps, while keeping one eye on the ground and the other searching the area.' The sharp sound of a branch breaking had his head whipping to the right. His blue eyes dilated as he searched the area, finally spotting a medium-sized buck.

All breathing and movement stopped for a second as he took in the animal. The male deer began rubbing its antlers on the tree it was standing next to, giving no signs that it detected the boy that was standing only feet away from it.

The boy's brain re-routed a few circuits as he stood completely and utterly still. Trunks didn't even know if he was physically breathing or not, but it didn't matter because he knew he was still getting air somehow. A foot finally stepped forward before he quickly pressed himself against a large oak tree.

The deer stopped its rubbing, its head straightening and ears rotating. It gave a snort before going back to rubbing against the bark of the much smaller elm tree.

'Okay,' Trunks reasoned in his mind, 'what now? Dad said no ki blasts. I have to do this by hand.' He looked down at his gloved hands, balling them into fists. His eyes shut tight before quickly reopening and refocusing on his objective. 'Don't lose sight of the prey. Make sure it doesn't sense you.' A calming breath swept past his barely parted lips. The deer hadn't seemed to notice his presence again, so he eased himself around the trunk of the tree.

Sucking in a lungful of air, Trunks quick-stepped. The deer barely had time to notice the presence that was now standing beside him. A mewling cry escaped the animal's parted mouth as a set of hands gripped and twisted its neck, before letting the body drop to the murky forest floor.

A heavy pant started from the rush of adrenaline and held-in breath. Now that the deed was done, and he didn't have to worry about scaring an animal away, he took the time to breathe fully and heavily. His hands rested on his knees as he seemed to study the now dead prey, wondering what he was supposed to do with the body.

A heavy hand rested on his shoulder and he whipped around, stumbling on his feet, and almost over the deer. "Dad!" the growling shout stirred the smaller creatures that had been lurking about the area into a frenzy.

The older man chuckled, a smirk set firmly on his face. His black eyes glanced over the boy's shoulder. "On the first try, not bad. Of course, you are much older than I was." It was also the fact that the boy's prey had been a harmless forest creature rather than an enemy's camp full of creatures capable of defending their selves.

Trunks huffed, crossing his arms. "What do we do with the body?"

"Eat it. What else would you do with a dead body?"

A sinister smile carved the once friendly looking smirk—from Trunks' point view—into something the boy almost backed away from, if it weren't for the firm hold his father had on his shoulder. "Raw?" he choked out, turning his head to look down at the body.

Not one to waste time, Vegeta was already crouched down on his haunches inspecting the kill. "Use your ki to heat the meat if you want," the statement came out as a challenge.

Trunks swallowed thickly as he joined his father. "I," he started before faltering over questions in his head. Not sure if he wanted the answer to most of the questions that popped up.

"Cut it."

The demand sliced through his racing mind, and he looked wide-eyed at his father. The dark look was still etched deeply onto the older man's face. "Cut?"

He felt a tic of agitation above his left eye before growling, "Yes. Use your ki to cut the deer open." Making sure Trunks was watching him; he ran a pointer finger along the deer's belly. He gave another glance at his son. "If you don't think you can do it, then leave."

The boy's mouth opened, but his eyes set into a determined scowl as he leaned in closer to the dead deer. His knees rested against the soft earth. The creature was turned on its back, as Vegeta kept his eyes on the boy. Trunks was almost sweating as he reached out to touch a hand against the deer's ribcage.

"Don't cut too deep, just enough to cut through the skin."

Instead of looking at his father, he kept his gaze focused on the animal. Trunks took a shuddering breath before gathering his ki and controlling it so he could slice through the deer's hide. As he began the cut, the warmth of blood and the animal's internal body heat licked at his gloved hand. As he continued the cut up towards the deer's sternum, the stench of death and blood hit his heightened senses and he gagged.

Vegeta merely chuckled as he watched his son, amusement now lighting his features. "If you're going to puke, move away," he prodded the boy's sense of challenge.

The young boy's face once again turned into a determined scowl as he finished the cut and peeled the hide away from the ribs and organs. Warm blood now covered his gloves as he sat back on his haunches, finally looking over at his father.

"What is it you humans say? 'To the victor go the spoils'?" At the boy's slightly confused look, he clarified, "You eat first." He leaned over the opened carcass, his hands easily splitting the ribcage apart. "The heart's the best, and its best eaten fresh." He wanted to add that especially while the muscle was still beating was even better, but maybe another time. If the boy made it through this session, there were sure to be more.

A tentative hand reached forward, stopping just above the stilled muscle. "Will I get sick?" Trunks' attention was still focused on the heart, not sure if he could handle the raw meat without getting sick or perhaps contracting some sort of disease.

"That's a good question. I suppose we won't know unless you try," Vegeta answered simply.

Without another moment's hesitation, Trunks wrapped his fingers around the heart and pulled. A few flecks of blood landed on his face, but it wouldn't matter in a minute as he brought the organ an inch from lips. He really wanted to flare his ki and somewhat cook the organ, but decided against it as he felt his father's eyes on him. He licked his lips as his own beating heart accelerated. His eyes pinched shut as he shoved the dead heart into his mouth and easily bit into it, tearing off a large chunk.

'Not bad,' were the first words that flittered through his mind. It was definitely something he'd never tasted before, the texture or the taste, but he found that his palate wasn't against the unique quality. Before he knew it, his hand was raising and he was taking another bite, and another. Chewing and swallowing had never seemed easier to do. The sweet coppery taste of warm blood that was covering the slightly tough organ he was devouring. 'Delicious.' After the flesh was gone, his tongue swept across his gloves to lick the life essence that covered the leather.

"Trunks!"

The call of his name had his eyes opening. His tongue stopped mid-lick as he refocused on his father's dark stare. He felt the blush creep over his cheeks as he lowered his hand and tried to give a sheepish smile. However, with the rise of his lips, he could feel the now cooling thick liquid that was covering his chin and parts of his cheeks. His tongue reached out again, laving what it could reach of the heavily smeared blood.

A satisfied smirk was set on Vegeta's lips as he took in the sight of his son. "There's plenty of food left," he started before briefing the boy on what parts were eatable and which needed to be discarded.

**~S~**

Trunks swam through the cool water of the lake, his head bobbing just above the surface as he looked toward the shoreline. He watched his father for a few moments before diving under the surface to completely cool himself off. It wasn't even noon yet, but the sun had finally managed to break through the overcast and was now scorching everything its light touched.

Vegeta sat against a tree, out of the harsh rays of the sun. A case of capsules sat next to him, as he methodically cleaned off his boots. He wasn't sure why he was doing it, just an old habit of keeping his possessions pristine. Maybe it was just something to do as he thought, since he never liked to sit still for too long, and something mundane as cleaning and polishing was an automatic task that he didn't have to focus on while doing it.

The boy had done well, albeit a little nervous and apprehensive at first. Vegeta, of course, had to keep in mind that the boy was only half-Saiyan, and he was growing up learning human culture. Yet, that hadn't kept Trunks' other side at bay. No, the boy had been getting into more fights as of late at his school. Some his classmates started, some Trunks had started, but it had always been his son that 'won' in the end-at least from the news that Bulma would relay to him.

If he really thought about, Vegeta was pretty sure it had been the first Bulma had come to him to ask for help. She had known her son wasn't acting out on purpose—to get attention—as his school had put it. His teachers didn't know that he wasn't "normal". Even if they did know, they certainly wouldn't understand. Most humans seemed to be on the same level as Kakarot when it came to their mentality, either that or they did a good job of feigning their intelligence. He scoffed as he looked over the boot in his hand before putting it down and reaching for other.

Trunks surfaced again, his eyes immediately landing on his father's figure yet again. He was still cleaning, but he'd switched boots. He blew his breath out into the water, making it bubble, before pulling his head fully above the water. His hands ran over his mouth, trying to wipe the excess water away. He could already feel the sun drying the water on his skin and hair as he floated closer to the water's edge. However his mind was preoccupied with other thoughts at the moment-thoughts that he wasn't just human, no matter how much the society around him tried to make him.

What he and his father had done earlier this morning wasn't human, well not anything a _sane_ human would do. He had tried to hold back at first, afraid of giving into the darker side of his mind. His father, though, had provoked him. Not only that, the older man had poked and prodded, joked and jeered him into a more primal state. Hunting had felt natural, had felt good. He still didn't like the whole scenting aspect of it, but he knew it was just as important as listening. The kill had been thrilling, overwhelming to his senses that were still coming to light. He hadn't been prepared to feel so…powerful. The feeling was so much stronger than when he'd fought the other boys at his school!

Trunks watched his hands plant against the dirt edge. The strength in just his hands alone, the feeling of snapping bones under those fingers. His arms pushed his body up. The arms that had helped supply the force his hands had needed to snap the neck-arms that had so often wrapped softly around his mother to hug her. 'MOTHER!' the word cried desperately in his mind.

"She knows already."

Trunks' head turned sharply to look at his father, a bit surprised. Had his father been picking at his thoughts all this time? He had completely forgotten about the ability. "Dad?" the question slipped almost as a whisper as he finished pulling himself from the water and grabbing the towel that was laid out across the grass a few feet away.

Vegeta stopped his task to look at the boy. "Your mother knows everything." A smirk flittered over his lips as he continued, "She was actually the one to suggest it." Well, okay, maybe she hadn't been the one to suggest the hunt, but she had known that he would be able to think of something to help their son.

Trunks quickly dried, reaching for his fresh, clean clothes—which consisted of a pair of shorts, a tank top, and underwear. He joined his father under the tree, grabbing one of the capsules out of the case. He popped the top and tossed it a few feet from where he stood, watching as a small storage unit appeared. "So Mom's okay with all this?" he asked, a little concerned that his father might be lying just to appease him.

"Why wouldn't she be?" It's not like they were going out and tracking down humans. His eyes rolled at the thought, but it quickly brought up another idea. Vegeta gave a few sharp shakes of his head. He would get the boy to control his baser instincts by hunting animals, not people—no matter how disgusting and animal-like the race was. Besides, he, himself, hadn't killed anything other than wild animals on this planet for years.

Trunks gave a small shrug, his back still turned to his father as he dropped the towel into a laundry bag. He re-capsulated the unit and finally turned around. His father was already slipping his boots back on. "I don't know, it's Mom," his tone still soft and unsure.

A bark of laughter erupted into the air, birds shot from the nearby trees and scattered into the sky at the harsh sound. Dark eyes fell on the lavender-haired boy, reminding the father that his son was still a child to this race. "You hang around your mother enough. Shouldn't you know that she accepts things more easily than a normal human? Wasn't she the one that came to your school all those times?" He stood on his feet, grabbing the case from the ground before holding it out to Trunks. "She came to me looking for an answer on why you were behaving like a caged beast around the other boys that tried to attack you."

Trunks' blue eyes widened as he slipped the capsule back in its place. "Yeah," he said a little breathlessly as realization hit him. "I just thought it was going to be extra gravity room training," he answered a little sheepishly, a semi-goofy grin covering his face.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Would it have helped, boy?" he asked seriously, knocking the grin off his son's face.

Trunks seemed to contemplate the question. "No, sir," he finally responded, slipping the case he had been holding onto in his pocket. He turned to grab his socks and boots, when he whirled his head around. "Hey, Dad."

"What is it?" He knew the question before the boy even spoke it, but he needed confirmation, proof, that this wasn't the last time Trunks would be joining him.

"Can we do this again sometime? I mean, I know I have school and all to worry about, but I like this," he spoke hurriedly, excitedly as he tugged on his socks. "Would that be okay? If you and I could just come out here, without Mom?"

A satisfied sigh left his nose, his face rising to look at the blue sky. "You'll have to talk to your mother about it, but I don't see it being a problem. Just remember to keep up on your schoolwork." Intelligence was just as important as being a skilled warrior; he'd seen the proof firsthand too many times to count.

"I know, Dad," the happiness strained as Trunks tugged on his boots before hopping up and rejoining his father.


	35. Last Minute

**Prompt:** Brush. **Word count: **200.

**A/N: **This is the story I really wanted to do for this prompt.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

"Come on, it can't be that hard, can it?"

A low growl came from within the thick bushes. "Then _why_ aren't you doing it?"

Bulma scoffed, looking down at her fancy dress and the wiggling butt that was sticking out of the untamed growth. "Simple because your daughter likes you better."

"She won't in a minute," Vegeta's voice came out strained as he reached for the object. How his daughter's favorite toy had been lost all the way out here, he would never know. "The damn thing's been missing _all_ day, and she just _now_ brought it up when she _knew_ we had to leave?"

The woman laughed. "Mhm. It's not like she has you wrapped around her finger or anything."

A few sticks could be heard breaking and leaves shook as Vegeta finally emerged from the brush. Laughter filled the air again as Bulma reached up to pluck out a few small sticks from the man's spiky hair. The irate Saiyan handed the plush toy over to his wife as she handed him his suit jacket.

"Well next time she'll just have to cry," he grumbled.

"You wouldn't let her cry," Bulma scoffed as they headed toward the house.


	36. It was Evidence

**Prompt: **Ribbon **Word count: **500

**A/N: **I'm really sorry about not posting anything as of late. I'm seriously thinking of taking down my old stories and revamping them so their not so...bad. Mainly I wanna go back and make "Life Happens" a LOT better since that was my first attempt at the B/V writing. I don't know how many/if anyone reads my stuff anymore, but if you have an opinion, critic, idea on how to make anything better I'm always interested in hearing...er seeing them.

In any case, enjoy this little drabble, and I've got a few more done that need to posted up, and YES, I am still working on the sequel to "Unusual Weather" it just got pushed back under the covers 'cause of all the story ideas. Plus I've been having really bad panic/anxiety attacks and headaches, so my writing time is being cut even more. *sigh* Alright, enough complaining. Just wanted to let any and all readers know what's going on and why I haven't been as active.

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

"No, no, no! You can't, please!" the blue-haired woman begged. Her hands were wrapped around a thick bicep, desperately pulling at the muscle.

Dark eyes narrowed as the man looked over at the crazy woman that was clinging to him and clawing at his hand. "I can, and I will."

Bulma's hand rested over Vegeta's fingers, stopping whatever action was about to take place. "Let me keep just one," she half-questioned.

"No!"

"But…."

"I forbid it," he growled as he turned his sight back to the object in his hand. How she'd even gotten the damn thing was a mystery. He thought that he'd already taken care of this problem once, then to run across it again?

A pout covered the woman's face, as she shoved it right in front of Vegeta's. "Why? I promise I'll keep it well hidden. I won't show anyone." She received a low growl, and a gentle nudge pushed her head out of the way. "You're just being a jerk!" she whined pathetically, as she continued to cling to his arm.

"What's new?" the Saiyan asked indifferently. "Besides, we already went through this once, did we not?"

She gave him a meek smile, as her head tilted to rest her chin on his shoulder. "It's been so long ago, I can hardly remember."

"It was just a few weeks ago!" he roared, his temperature rising, and ki flaring just enough to make her pull back. "Why do you insist on always doing things the hard way?"

She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't. You make it hard by fighting against what I want, and all I want is this one lousy little picture."

He contemplated. It wasn't like the picture would do him harm if anyone ever saw it, but it was still something he'd rather not have prying eyes to find. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bulma's arms drop, and her face soften.

"Please," she asked nicely, one last time.

His gaze landed back on the picture of himself. He was leaning against a tree out in the backyard—he remembered the day clearly. He'd been watching Trunks and Bulma chase each other around the large lawn, far enough away that he'd thought he'd be safe—apparently he hadn't been. Damn cameras with their zooming functions. He almost let her keep the picture, except for the fact that he was genuinely smiling in it.

Before Bulma could stop him, the photo was hastily torn and the jagged pieces were scattered across the floor at Vegeta's feet. She stood in shock for a few minutes before glaring at him. "Fine, whatever, you're such an ass," she muttered as she walked away.

The Saiyan smirked, victorious once again, unknowing of the smirk covering Bulma's face.

As long as she still had the negatives hidden in her desk drawer, she could easily make a new print of any picture he'd tear up. She just couldn't help toying with him sometimes.


End file.
